Twentyfive nights for dream
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Noche 1: Forever ICHIRUKI. Noche 2: San NELLNNOI. Noche 3: Eien BYAKUHISA. Noche 4: Invierno GINRAN.
1. Forever

_**Twenty-five **__**nights **__**for **__**dream**_

_Una colección de veinticinco __one-shots__ dedicados a parejas de Bleach que me parece, merecen la pena ser recordadas._

* * *

_**Noche 1: "**__**Forever**__**"**_

_Basada en:__ "Dime" - Poema de Jorge L. Borges, originalmente escrito por Gustavo Alejandro Castiñeiras, titulado "Poema de un Recuerdo"._

_Personajes:__ Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki_

_Aclaraciones:__ Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es obra de Kubo Tite-sama._

* * *

"_Dime por favor donde no estás  
en qué lugar puedo no ser tu ausencia  
dónde puedo vivir sin recordarte,  
y dónde recordar, sin que me duela."_

_J. L. Borges_

* * *

No hice nada. No pude hacer nada tampoco. No me dejaron ayudarte. Estabas allí, tumbado en el suelo, abatido por el poder de la Sociedad de Almas. Te miré confundida, absorta en mis pensamientos y lloré.

Renji me miraba sin entender y mi hermano estaba allí también, junto a mí. Pero yo no hice nada. No hice más que llorar.

¿Por qué fueron tan crueles? Después de todo, nosotros fuimos los más afectados por la guerra. Luchamos codo a codo con los capitanes, caminamos y entramos en cada uno de los rincones de Las Noches. Vivimos muchas situaciones y arriesgamos nuestras vidas junto a ellos… y ahora nos pagan así.

Nos dejan solos, alejados, cada uno en su mundo.

Hubiera preferido morir en Hueco Mundo a esto. ¡Maldición! Aún lloro al recordarte, aún lloro al entender que estabas allí inerte, tirado en el suelo como aquella vez… y no hice nada.

No hice nada porque no podía hacer nada. ¿Qué podía hacer yo, una shinigami con un apellido prestado y sin siquiera un buen puesto, frente a la recientemente creada Cámara de los 46 y un sin número de shinigamis de alto rango que acreditó su sentencia?

Nada.

Miré a mi hermano a los ojos sin pensarlo, y él simplemente apartó su vista con tristeza. No podía siquiera verme y yo lo sabía, sabía que él no había aprobado esto… pero… tampoco pudo hacer nada. Ellos creían que lo mejor para ti era olvidar.

Pero, ¿qué hay de mí? Nadie pensó en mí. Nadie pensó en los que quedamos recordándolo todo. Porque ni a uno solo de los que participamos en aquella oportunidad se nos olvidó ningún detalle. Porque todos sufrimos en nuestra piel cada una de las cortadas y cada uno de los ataques… y ellos ni siquiera se dignaron a hacernos olvidar.

¿Es que acaso pretenden que suframos para siempre?

Miré a Renji, que me observaba en silencio desde hacía rato. Noté su rostro apagado y sombrío. Intenté mostrarle un gesto, algo que le dijera que podía continuar, pero no pude. Porque no era cierto, yo no podía seguir así.

Mi hermano me sostuvo por el brazo hasta que reaccioné a pararme y aferrarme a su mano como si fuera la última salvación. Y no podía dejar de llorar. Esa sería la última vez que te vería… y tú estabas allí, en el piso frío del invierno, dentro de tu cuerpo y sin ningún reiatsu que te identificara como el salvador de todos los mundos.

Atravesamos la senkaimon y corrí. Corrí por los pasillos del Seireitei. Corrí sin rumbo fijo hacia algún lugar que no me recordara a ti. Porque incluso ahora puedo saber que en cada rincón de cualquier lugar que sea, te recuerdo. Y no puedo dejar de recriminarme que no hice nada.

Incluso ahora, sigo preguntándote a ti por qué no puedo olvidarte, por qué tu recuerdo me lastima más que saber que nunca te dije lo que sentía realmente.

- Rukia – la voz de Renji me distrajo, mas no contesté. No quería que él me viera otro día más así. Últimamente he sido sólo la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui y sabía que mi amigo sufría por eso. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y fingí dormir.

Él se acercó y se arrodilló junto a mi cama improvisada en uno de las galerías de la mansión, de la que hace meses que no salgo.

- Esperaba encontrarte más animada hoy… pero veo que sólo finges dormir para que no note tus lágrimas… - sabía que él se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta, pero de todas formas continué con mi teatro. No quería que él viera mis ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. – Hace mucho tiempo que no paseamos por los jardines, ¿quieres ir? – esperaba una respuesta que nunca llegó. No quería ir a ningún sitio, porque todo me recordaba a ti y yo no quería recordarte.

No quería recordarte porque eso me dolía y tus recuerdos me estaban matando de a poco. Pero, sé que deseaba más que nada volverte a ver en mis pensamientos, porque era gracias a ti que estaba viva. Y todo eso era un círculo vicioso que no terminaría jamás.

- Creo que no quieres – me dijo Renji, ya resignado a que no le hable. – Pero deberías salir a caminar… los cerezos están en flor y te encantaría verlos…

Se marchó sin despedirse, como solía hacerlo cada tarde en la que me visitaba. No quería ver los cerezos, no sin ti, no sólo con tu recuerdo.

Pero, fui. Me levanté y salí al jardín, a caminar en el campo rosado por las flores. Recordé con dolor cada una de tus palabras, de tus acciones. La calidez de tu energía espiritual. Todo y cada uno de tus recuerdos pasaron por mi mente mientras caminaba y las lágrimas salían inconscientemente de mis ojos.

Y así, me sentí sola. Tan sola como nunca antes. Porque no era sólo mi soledad, sino tu ausencia. Yo estaba sola porque me faltabas tú.

Suspiré al notar que allí también estaba mi hermano. Se acercó sigilosamente a mí, como si no quisiera molestarme y yo sonreí tristemente.

- Pensé que estabas descansando – dijo sin más emoción en la voz que la que tenía siempre.

- Ya descansé lo suficiente en esta vida – le contesté sin pensarlo. Quería estar viva para recordarte, para mantener vivos tus recuerdos, incluso aunque no podrías recordar nunca. Y mi hermano se sorprendió con mi respuesta, a tal punto que aceleró sus pasos disimuladamente para quedar a mi lado.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? – me preguntó con auténtico interés.

- ¿En volver al escuadrón? – le respondí con otra pregunta que lo confundió aún más. Nunca había visto a Byakuya con tantas dudas en sus ojos. Me sequé el rostro con un pañuelo que sostenía eternamente entre mis manos y volví a mirarlo.

- Creo que es lo mejor – afirmó. Sabía que él había pensado por mí todo este tiempo, que había resuelto todos los problemas que mi estado había suscitado en mi escuadrón y que incluso había pedido expresamente al capitán Ukitake que dejara mi sitio sin ocupar hasta que me recupere. Pero yo no quería volver, sólo quería recordar sin que duela.

- Nada es mejor ni peor – noté que me miró con mayor intensidad, intentando descifrar qué pasaba por mi mente en ese momento. – Todo es igual para mí – hice una pausa, que pareció eterna para ambos.

Después de que habíamos caminado unos cuantos metros, paré en seco y hablé nuevamente – Hermano – lo miré sin vacilación en mi mirada – volveré a Karakura

Y aquí estaba, en Karakura. Después de nueve meses de haber hecho nada por ti y por nuestros recuerdos, había logrado que me permitieran volver.

No, no es eso. Había logrado decidir algo por mi misma. Había logrado poder pensar que en realidad tú serías el que me dijera cuál era el camino, porque si tu eras el camino que yo debía seguir y me lo habían arrebatado, tú mismo serías el que me diga cómo continuar.

Aunque no puedas verme ahora, aunque no tengas ni una pizca del poder que solías tener tiempo atrás, yo sabía que de alguna forma podía llegar a ti y a tu corazón.

Seguí tus pisadas a donde quiera que fueras, sin respetar siquiera tu intimidad. Sabía que nadie podía verme, porque no sólo te castigaron a ti, sino a todos nuestros amigos. De vez en cuando notaba que el instinto de Ishida le permitía sentir que yo estaba parada en un rincón de la clase, admirándote. Pero ni su refinado sentido quincy logró reconocerme.

Suspiré una y otra vez allí parada, pero no lloré. No podía llorar ahora que había decidido volver a verte y a preguntarte en silencio qué hacer.

Te seguí incansablemente, día y noche por varios días, hasta que decidí que era suficiente y dejé que siguieras con tu vida en paz, como si nunca yo hubiera estado allí. Como si nunca hubieras estado conmigo, como si no hubieras arriesgado tu vida por mí… como si nada.

Me alejé de tu casa, ya era pasada la media noche. No había ningún sonido y el frío se hacía notar, pero nada me importaba. Estaba decidida a hacer algo por fin. Lo que nunca había hecho, ahora lo haría. Por ti y por mí.

El río no había cambiado. Su flujo era lento y hasta parecía feliz de verme. Sonreí al llegar a la orilla que solíamos ver al pasar de la escuela y volví mi vista en el cielo estrellado.

No podía evitar recordarte entre tus compañeros, sin sonreír, con tu ceño arrugado por tu maldita costumbre de parecer siempre malhumorado. Más de una vez Arisawa o Inoue intentaron animarte, pero estabas absorto en algún pensamiento. ¿Qué sería lo que estabas pensando?

Primero se me ocurrió que estarías pensando en mí, pero eso es imposible. Todos tus recuerdos fueron borrados aquel día que estabas tumbado en el suelo, desmayado por el bakudoh que lanzó sobre ti el Comandante. Así que algo más te condenaba a estar preocupado.

No parecía que nada grave te sucedía, porque nadie en casa lo había notado. Todos estaban bien, como siempre. Creo que me acostumbré tanto a ti como a tu familia y los extraño también. Pero nunca me duele pensar en nadie como me duele pensar en ti.

Las horas pasaron rápido y me sentí aliviada de no tener que aparentar que dormía cuando alguien entraba en mi alcoba. Sabía que estaba sola y me sentía bien por eso. En verdad hacía noches que no dormía, y días que no probaba bocado. Porque lo único que me mantenía con vida era la sensación de que te perdí, el saber que no estabas conmigo. Y eso ahora tampoco tiene sentido.

Porque no te perdí, porque no me recuerdas. Y porque no estás conmigo porque ni siquiera me conoces.

El aire de la mañana comenzaba a traer consigo el rocío, y cada pequeña gota que me mojaba me recordaba la lluvia. La lluvia que nos unió más que a nada en el mundo. Porque éramos unidos, éramos tan unidos que nadie podía separarnos.

Salvo la Sociedad de Almas. Porque ellos podían hacerlo y lo hicieron, sin consentimiento de nadie más que de ellos mismos. Y yo no hice nada.

¡Pero no podía hacer nada! Y sólo me estoy quejando en silencio desde hace meses.

Suspiré y me levanté sin prisas, caminando paralelamente al río, sin importarme nada más que recordarte aún con más intensidad que antes, porque ahora sabía que era la única que podía recordar.

Cuando desperté de mi letargo inconsciente, ya estaba amaneciendo. Pensé que estarías por ir a la escuela y sonreí. Seguramente te levantarías tarde y tomarías una tostada por desayuno, para luego salir rápidamente mientras Yuzu te regañaba por no tomar más que eso. Pero, mi sonrisa se apagó de pronto cuando vi tu figura apoyada en la baranda del mirador. ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

¿Podría ser que me estuvieras buscando? No, era imposible siquiera pensar aquello. Entonces… ¿qué estabas haciendo allí tan temprano?

¿Esperarías a alguien? ¿Quién sería esa persona? ¿Ishida? ¿O Sado? ¿O tal vez Inoue?

¿A mí?

No, a mí no.

Decidí seguir caminando como si no te hubiera visto. No tenía caso seguirte otra vez y romper tu intimidad indefinidamente. No era bueno ni para ti ni para mí. Cerré los ojos y continué.

- _Rukia…_ - un susurro en la brisa quiso distraerme, pero no lo lograría. Nadie podría estar llamándome, porque nadie podía verme. - _¿Eres tu Rukia?_ – insistió la suave voz.

No pude resistirme y volteé a verte. Seguías allí, recostado sobre la baranda, mirando el amanecer como si nunca hubieras visto uno. Y eso confirmó en mi mente que no eras tú el que hablaba, sino el "tú" de mi mente. Preferí cerrar los ojos, allí parada y seguir escuchándote dentro de mí.

- _¿Por qué te quedas ahí parada como idiota?_ – dijiste - _¿Acaso no estás contenta de verme otra vez?_ – preguntaste enojado y yo, sonreí. Mas tu voz se volvió con bronca - _¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué no viniste antes?! ¡¿Pensaste que te olvidaría tan fácil?! _– estabas regañándome y yo no podía dejar de sonreír mientras creía que lo que escuchaba era real y hasta podía verte enojado en mis recuerdos.

Pero, al abrir mis ojos, estabas ahí solo, parado, mirando a la nada. El sol había salido en su totalidad y te alumbraba de tal forma que parecías diferente. Y noté tu mirada perdida y tu tristeza, que se parecía mucho a la mía. Suspiré con nostalgia, sabiendo que si pudieras siquiera escucharme, hubiera podido animarte de alguna forma, pero eso no era posible.

Dime, dime algo más, algo que pueda darme las esperanzas de que alguna vez en esta larga eternidad me vas a volver a mirar a los ojos con tu entrecejo fruncido y a llamarme de alguna forma que me haga enojar. Dime algo, algo que me indique que me recuerdas aunque no me puedas ver.

- Algo… sólo di algo – dije sin querer, mientras te miraba fijo entre lágrimas que no pude evitar.

- Yo… te amo – abrí mis ojos, con un sonrojo leve en mis mejillas. ¿Habías dicho eso? ¿O era otra vez mi imaginación? ¿O eran mis pensamientos borrosos que me estaban engañando?

Te miré y esta vez quise ver que me mirabas. Me mirabas fijo desde la distancia y noté que tus labios no se movían, que estaban estáticos y entre abiertos. Y mis pies caminaron hacia ti, buscando las respuestas que tanto te pedí en mis pensamientos.

Llegué a tenerte a unos pocos metros, y tus ojos seguían en los míos, tan tristes y nostálgicos.

- Yo también te amo – mi voz era apenas audible y estaba impregnada de llanto.

Tu mirada era intensa y viva, pero tus piernas temblaban ligeramente, así como todo mi cuerpo. ¿Era real? ¿Eras realmente tú? ¿Me estabas mirando o sólo era un engaño más de mi mente?

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? – susurraste al mismo tiempo en que bajaste tu cabeza para tomarla entre tus manos – si tan sólo hubiera podido decírtelo antes… - dijiste con aprehensión – Ahora sólo eres un recuerdo

Tus palabras me asombraron. ¿Un recuerdo? Entonces… ¿no me estabas viendo?

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Mírame! – grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero no respondiste, ni un músculo se movió en tu cuerpo.

- Yo… lo siento Rukia… no me atreví a decírtelo antes… - dijiste con dificultad – y ahora es tarde… quién sabe dónde estarás… si ni siquiera puedo verte… aunque lo intente, aunque sea lo que más desee, no puedo… - apreté mis puños, odiando más a la Sociedad de Almas… ¡Me recordabas! Y yo… no podía hacer más que quedarme allí parada frente a ti. – Te extraño – dijiste, y me estremecí.

- Y yo a ti – te contesté con una sonrisa apenas marcada. Sabía que no me escuchabas, pero qué más daba.

- Alguna vez nos volveremos a ver – afirmaste sin mirarme, aún con tu cabeza entre tus manos.

- Haré lo imposible porque eso sea así… Mientas tanto…

- ¿Vivirás en mi mente hasta entonces? – preguntaste, como con vergüenza. Pero, alzaste tus ojos hacia mí, e incluso hubiera podido jurar que me estabas viendo.

- Viviré contigo siempre…

* * *

**Noche 2: **_**"San"**_

_Dedicada a Nnoitra y Nelliel_

"_Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante, _

_la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta. _

_Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto..."_


	2. San

**Noche 2: "San"**

_Basada en:__ "Ojalá" de Silvio Rodríguez_

_Nota:__ Contiene fragmentos del manga original "Bleach", escrito y dibujado por Kubo Tite-sama._

_P__ersonajes:__ Nelliel Tu Odderswank & Nnoitra Jiruga_

_Aclaración__:__ Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco, es todo obra del gran maestro Kubo Tite._

* * *

"_Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,_

_la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta._

_Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto…"_

* * *

N/A: Los cambios temporales entre el presente (en letra normal) y el pasado (en letra cursiva) están indicados con barras (////)

* * *

_Se sentía fatal bajo la presión de ese maldito hechizo shinigami, más allá del noventa. ¿Quién se creía ese hijo de puta para hacerle eso a é__l? ¡Si él era uno de los pocos Vasto Lorde de todo el desierto de Hueco Mundo! Bufó y su aliento levantó polvo en la arena._

_- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya has decidido cuál será tu suerte? – la voz del shinigami con mayor energía espiritual era exasperante, pero le producía cierto escalofrío en la espalda._

_Miró a un lado, con el poco radio de visión que le permitía su rostro contra el suelo y logró ver tres de las partes de su Santa Teresa. ¿Qué había pasado con la cuarta? Intentó moverse, mas una presión más intensa aún que la del bakudoh se lo impidió._

_- Dime tu nombre, arrancar – dijo la misma repugnante voz. – O al menos, el de tu resurrección – pudo comprender que aquella provocación no era sino un pedido de respuesta como el anterior._

_- Nnoitra Jiruga – respondió el prisionero arrancar con cierta dificultad para respirar, mientras se esforzaba en distinguir a los otros cuatro sujetos que estaban con el shinigami. Uno era otro shinigami, que se mantenía alejado y en silencio. Llevaba un brazalete de teniente y una sonrisa muy extraña. Más adelante, con una mano en su zampakutoh, se encontraba otro shinigami con unas extrañas gafas, por las cuales dedujo que era ciego. Ninguno de los dos parecía la gran cosa._

_Pero, notó que a ambos lados del más fuerte, habían dos de su misma raza. Uno llevaba una extraña máscara que cubría lo que parecía su cabeza, que más tarde supo que no era más que un gillian que tuvo la suerte de llegar a arrancarizarse por haber absorbido a un shinigami de alto nivel; del lado derecho, estaba ella._

_Tenía la vista fija en Nnoitra y sus ojos mostraban una combinación de lástima y compasión que le daban náuseas. Ella era, a su parecer, una mujer bella. Demasiado humana, salvo por su máscara que llevaba sobre la cabeza. Un traje ceñido al cuerpo y una espada en su cintura. Sin duda era una arrancar, pero no podía definir qué tan poderosa era._

_- Bien, Nnoitra… ¿qué dices? ¿Te unes a nosotros y a nuestra causa o mueres aquí mismo? – insistió el shinigami._

_- No podré negarme, si esas son mis posibilidades – contestó el arrancar mientras sentía que la presión iba menguando._

_- No te arrepentirás_

_Cuando terminó de pararse, tomó las tres armas que tenía a la vista y se mantuvo serio y alerta._

_- Aizen – dijo el shinigami – Aizen Sosuke_

_- ¿Dónde está la cuarta? – preguntó, ignorando por completo la presentación del capitán, confirmando su rango al ver su haori. Pero, la sonrisa y el gesto de Aizen le mostraron el lugar exacto en dónde se hallaba su arma. Las manos de la mujer._

_- Ella es Nelliel Tu__ Odderswank y será tu guía de momento, hasta que al menos sepas cómo comportante dentro del Palacio Las Noches – dijo con parsimonia – Cuando Nelliel lo decida, serás asignado con un número dentro de mis Espadas, no dudo que llegarás lejos, Nnoitra_

////

Y allí estaba ella, mirándolo. Con aquella mirada que él tanto odiaba desde que la conoció.

- Has vuelto a tu forma… Nelliel – dijo Nnoitra, sintiéndose un poco confuso. ¿Era posible aquello? ¿Podía ser que los efectos de la droga que aquella vez le proporcionó Szayelapollo tuvieran ese tipo de fallas?

La mirada de Nelliel parecía clavarse en la de Nnoitra, queriendo decir algo que nunca antes había querido decir. Compadeciéndose de él, teniéndole lástima. La misma mirada de antaño, que tanto aborreció durante todo ese tiempo que pasó en Las Noches sin ella. Queriendo ser más que ella, escalando, matando y arrasando con todo aquel que le impidiera llegar a estar a su altura.

Pero Nnoitra notaba que aquella mirada no sólo estaba cargada con esos sentimientos, sino también con furia, una furia que sólo él podía reconocer. Porque había sido iniciada aquel día en el que decidió quitársela de la vista. Quitársela del camino. Borrarla.

////

_Matar. Debía matar. Sus instintos asesinos innatos no podían dejarle pensar con claridad, ni ver que la matanza que estaba haciendo iba incluso en contra de toda ley de supervivencia en Hueco Mundo._

_Matar, sin escrúpulos ni remordimiento alguno. Ningún ser inferior a él se sublevaría en su contra y seguiría vivo para contarlo. Luchaba sin prisa, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Y estaba disfrutando el matarlos a todos, uno por uno._

_Pero, también sentía que a sus espaldas los ojos de Nelliel lo observaban en silencio. Sabía, incluso sin haberla visto, que ella tenía su rostro serio y el entrecejo fruncido y que estaba muy molesta con su actitud animal. De todas formas, no haría nada. Sólo matar._

_Cuando terminó, ella se levantó de la roca desde donde había estado observando todo y se acercó lentamente, como si sus pies pesaran, dejando marcadas sus huellas en medio de la sangre hollow._

_- No te dieron ninguna orden de exterminar esta colonia. ¿Por qué cometiste esta matanza? – le preguntó, con cierta molestia en la voz, que se esforzaba en hacer notar._

_Nnoitra esperó para contestar, aunque había pensado exactamente qué decirle cuando ella se lo preguntara._

_- Ah… cállate. Nadie me prohibió nunca que los matara – su respuesta no impresionó a Nell, quien inmediatamente contestó._

_- Aizen-sama ordenó solamente buscar a los Vasto Lorde. Asesinar a colonias enteras se opone a ese objetivo – y ahí estaban de nuevo sus palabras justas. ¿Cómo podía saber qué contestarle para sacarlo de quicio y lograr que se enfureciera?_

_- Hey, no es como si estuviera loco por cada cosa que dice Aizen-sama, ¡ya lo sabes! – era cierto. Y justamente ella estaba allí para controlar que él cumpliera la primera misión que le fue asignada. – Si ellos se resisten, eso los convierte en rebeldes, ¿no es así? Matar rebeldes es como estar ayudando a Aizen-sama – sonrió – Además, si puedo vencerlos de ésta manera, no hay forma de que ellos sean Vasto Lorde – enfatizó aún más su sonrisa – Diría que sigo muy bien las órdenes_

_Nelliel lo miró, alzando una ceja. ¿Estaba diciéndolo en serio? ¿Pensaba que aquella matanza tenía algo que ver con el propósito de Aizen? O… simplemente quería llamar su atención para provocar en ella algún otro tipo de reacción. No sería la primera vez que cruzaran espadas por pedido de Nnoitra y estaba segura de que no iba a ser la última_

_- Estás consiguiendo poner tensos a un par de cientos de hollows. Te sugiero que pienses antes de hablar, Nnoitra. Nosotros fuimos una vez hollows como éstos, tuvimos suerte de poder desarrollarnos más allá de esa forma, nada más – y nuevamente sus palabras insoportables… ¡¿Es que no se cansaba de querer darle clases?! _

_- ¿Tanto te ha molestado? ¡Entonces ven por mi ya! Eso si piensas que puedes vencerme… - dijo, como Nelliel lo suponía. Era de esperarse que encuentre el momento exacto para aquella propuesta siempre presente._

_- Estoy francamente sorprendida – dijo sin ganas, afinando sus ojos. – Incluso después de convertirte en un Espada, no eres más que un niño_

_////_

Había olvidado cómo dolía el filo de Gamuza sobre su hierro. Cómo se sentía que aquella espada lo corte, lo hiera. Y también había olvidado lo insignificante que lo hacía sentir el simple hecho de ver que su sangre se derramaba por ella. Aunque era distinto, porque ya no era el inexperto y débil Octavo Espada… no, era el Quinto y ella sólo un antiguo Tres.

_////_

_Había observado de cerca la brutal pelea. Más de trescientos hollows de variados niveles lo habían atacado a la vez con tanta fuerza y despecho que no pudo siquiera reaccionar. No había podido usar su resurrección y sabía que seguramente estaría furioso, incluso mientras estaba tendido en el suelo._

_Después de que lo había visto perder litros de sangre y comprobar que sus heridas eran más que leves, decidió interferir. Y lo hizo justo al mismo tiempo que él recibiera un impacto muy fuerte en su cabeza, que lo desmayó._

_Luego de encargarse de los hollows que quedaban en pie, se sentó a esperar que Nnoitra despierte. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? ¿Tanto necesitaba demostrar que era fuerte? Si ella no tenía ninguna duda de que realmente lo era. Sólo le faltaba la paciencia para esperar el momento justo de actuar… eso sin contar poder resistir contra sus instintos asesinos._

_Notó que se movía y lo miró, pero aún tenía su ojo cerrado. Estaba abatido y mantenía sus dientes apretados. Sus heridas habían dejado de sangrar. Lo observaba. ¿Quién era él para ella? Después de todo, hacía más de un año que estaba bajo su supervisión y unos meses que había ascendido a la octava posición dentro de los Espada. Era lógico que algún tipo de relación se hubiera forjado entre ellos… aunque sabía de sobra que esa relación para Nnoitra era el odio que profesaba tenerle._

_Pero, ella no lo odiaba… es más, ni siquiera sentía esa lástima que mostraba por él. Sentía que no podía dejarlo y ya. No podía ver cómo lo maltrataban y cómo lo herían si hacer nada, por esa razón había interferido en esa pelea y también por esa misma razón le había hablado como si de un niño se tratase. Aunque él no era un niño._

_- ¿Por qué me has ayudado? – la voz ronca de Nnoitra la sacó de su pensamientos._

_- Yo no te he "ayudado", simplemente previne a los Espada de perder a uno de los suyos – contestó sin miramientos. No era del todo mentira, pero tampoco era la verdad – poniendo fin a tu ridícula conducta suicida_

_- Nelliel – Nnoitra la miró desafiante… ¿de verdad pensaba que su conducta había sido suicida? Solamente tenía que mostrar que él era más fuerte que toda esa manga de idiotas que se enfrentaron a él. – No voy a comportarme de esa forma estando frente a ti. Creo lo sabes bastante bien… - ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso estaba reconociendo que no pudo medir qué tan poderosos podían ser unos cuantos hollows juntos? ¡Maldición! Apretó sus puños, pero continuó con su propósito. Debía saber los motivos de ella, ¿por qué estaba tan empeñada en mostrarle qué tan fuerte era? – Entonces… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me sigues protegiendo así?_

_Nell lo miró, pero luego apartó su vista. No podía decirle la verdad, no podía mirarlo a los ojos y mostrar sentimientos. Después de todo, eran hollows, y los hollows son seres que no deberían sentir, seres sin corazón._

_- Es porque… tú eres más débil que yo…_

_////_

Su salvajismo innato y su instinto le jugaron una mala cuando comenzó a formar un cero. No midió las consecuencias de eso, ciego por sus pensamientos encontrados por volverla a ver cuando pensaba que estaba muerta hacía tanto. Ella no había cambiado…

Y él, tampoco.

_////_

_Nnoitra caminaba nerviosamente por los pasillos de Las Noches, no podía dormir y eso lo alteraba. Su espada hacía un ruido desagradable sobre el suelo, pero no le importaba… cualquier cosa era mejor que el silencio que se generaba en ese lugar._

_Miró varias veces hacia atrás, esperanzado de encontrar a Nelliel en su camino. Ella siempre espiaba sus movimientos, sea el momento que sea, pero no la hallaba por más que se esforzaba._

_Al llegar a la sala de conferencias, decidió sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa. No por nada, pero le gustaba estar allí, aunque no hubiera nadie. Desenganchó su Santa Teresa y la dejó a un lado, recargada sobre la pared y se sentó, apoyando sus codos en la mesa._

_- ¿Estás aburrido? – la repugnante voz que oyó no le gustó para nada… ¿qué querría ese tipo buscándolo?_

_- Szayelapollo – dijo por toda respuesta._

_- El mismo – se sentó a su lado – Quisiera platicar contigo, tengo algo que ofrecerte… - una media sonrisa se marcó en su rostro mientas se acomodaba las gafas de hueso._

_- No necesito nada que venga de un desquiciado como tu – contestó fríamente Nnoitra, a lo que Szayel sólo respondió con un carraspeo suave._

_- ¿Cómo van tus prácticas? ¿Ya te han quitado la vigilancia de encima? – miró hacia los lados, teatralmente – Al parecer, no está contigo tu niñera_

_- Cierra la boca – dijo entre dientes – Será mejor que te retires, si es que no quieres salir de aquí hecho pedazos – lo amenazó, mirándolo directamente. Szayel tragó saliva._

_- Como quieras – dejó de sonreír y se levantó – Tú te pierdes la oportunidad_

_Una vez se hubo retirado el científico, Nnoitra estiró sus piernas y sus brazos, soltando un ligero gemido. Estaba cansado ya de esa situación enfermante, de la espera ridícula y sin fundamento, y al parecer su sueño no vendría nunca… Después de todo, las noches en Hueco Mundo no existían. Ni dentro ni fuera de Las Noches. Y en cualquier momento aparecería Nelliel a joderle el descanso. Lo mejor sería ir en su busca y saber cuáles eran las nuevas órdenes de Aizen._

_////_

Las antiguas peleas comenzaron a cobrar nuevas formas entre las sombras que ocasionaba el falso sol de dentro de la cúpula de Las Noches. Cada una de las heridas, cada sonido, cada elevación de reiatsu. Cada mirada enfrentada entre la bestia y ella.

Pero él sabía que algo sí había cambiado, al menos en su interio: la necesidad de mostrarle en ese preciso instante que él era más fuerte que antes, más fuerte que ella y más fuerte que cualquier otro que se interpusiera en su camino.

Quería verla muerta. Quería ver su cuerpo sangrante tendido en el suelo con cortes profundos que le recordaran siempre que no la podría volver a ver jamás.

_////_

_Llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación de la Tercera Espada, que estaba marcada con un tres negro sobre la blancura inmaculada de la pintura __en la madera tallada. Cerró su ojo por un momento y exhaló, nunca antes había estado allí y tampoco era como que estuviera muy entusiasmado con la idea._

_Lo único que estaba era aburrido y ya, y no quería desobedecer las órdenes de Aizen. Al menos eso es lo que pretendía mientras su mente divagaba entre pensamientos que no llegaba a comprender._

_Miraba la puerta como si temiera lo que fuera a suceder si la tocaba, mas su mano fue más rápida que su pensamiento o su temor y golpeó fuerte y consistentemente, sin vacilaciones. _

_Nadie respondió. _

_Resignado, tomó fuerte a Santa Teresa por el mango y amagó a salir, cuando una voz suave y, hasta cierto punto tierna, hizo que parara en seco._

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó la mujer, mientras llegaba desde el otro lado del pasillo. Estaba sorprendida de verlo allí parado y lo había visto llegar y dudar de tocar o no._

_- Nada – contestó y comenzó a caminar sin voltear._

_- ¿Has venido a saber cuáles son nuestras órdenes? – ella dio justo en lo que él había ido a hacer. Odiaba que ella pudiera ver tan claramente sus intenciones y Nelliel sabía perfectamente que si ella mostraba que sabía, él reaccionaba. Así que una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero él no contestó, sólo paró su marcha._

_- ¿Hay órdenes? – preguntó sin mostrar el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él. ¿Qué mierda le estaba sucediendo? El no era así, ¡joder! La chica lo miró, entre intrigada y preocupada._

_- Aún no. Aizen-sama no ha regresado de la Sociedad de Almas. Lo hará cuando allá sea de mañana y eso será en unas tres horas_

_Tres. ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar ese número? La primera vez que supo cuál era el rango de aquella insoportable mujer que se volvería una carga a sus espaldas, la miró con rencor y luego apretó sus dientes mientras vociferaba maldiciones. Pero siempre se preguntó dónde era que tenía el tatuaje que a todos los Espada los identificaba._

_Volteó lentamente, como si quisiera que ella desease que terminara de darse vuelta. Pero, al ver que ella ya no estaba frente a él al terminar, hizo que su enojo tomara el control. Caminó con paso firme, haciendo ruido con el mango de la espada sobre el suelo a propósito y llegó a la puerta, que estaba abierta. ¿Lo estaba invitando a pasar?_

_Pestañeó un par de veces al comprobar que ella estaba sentada en su cama, mirándolo desde la penumbra de la habitación. Dudó, ¿por qué estaba actuando de esa forma? Él no actuaría así. Él le hubiera gritado, hubiera mostrado su enojo y todo el Palacio se hubiera percatado de que ella estaba provocándolo para eso. Pero, no. En cambio él… estaba actuando humanamente, como ella._

_////_

Tras recibir el impacto del doble cero y recordar que ese ataque lo había visto innumerables veces en el pasado, se hicieron claros muchos de sus pensamientos más remotos. Ella estaba peleando en serio. Al menos, se sentía conforme con que ahora lo tomara de verdad como su adversario y no como alguien a quién enseñarle compasión y modales.

Ella peleaba con un motivo y ese motivo era proteger a Ichigo y a los demás que venían con él.

Tesla se acercó a Nnoitra en un arrebato, tras comprobar que había recibido aquel aparentemente fatal cero y ver la relajación de Nelliel, que se había confiado.

Un golpe y unas palabras duras y filosas hicieron que se alejase involuntariamente de Nnoitra, quién se levantó con una sonrisa macabra viendo directamente a Nell. Sus ojos mostraban más rabia que antes y fiereza.

- ¿Qué pasa? Incluso después de que me enviaras tu cero junto con el mío… '¿Por qué estoy aún vivo?' Lo veo en tu cara – dijo Nnoitra con sorna, a sabiendas de que ella se había confiado en que su ataque lo dañaría más de lo que realmente hizo. Nelliel sólo lo miró. – Es verdad, olvidé que el cero doble es tu especialidad – reconoció – Tendré que ir con más cuidado – dijo irónico – Tu también has olvidado algo… ¿Cuántos años crees que han pasado desde que te fuiste de aquí? – preguntó confiado, aunque no sabía realmente cuánto tiempo había pasado… pero si que era mucho.

_////_

_Nelliel permanecía en la cama, sentada, con su traje de Espada puesto. Nnoitra aún después de haber entrado y cerrado la puerta, se había quedado parado observando._

_- Bienvenido – le dijo ella, con una sonrisa sutil – Esta es mi habitación_

_- No tenías que hacerlo, podía haberme ido… De todas formas no hay nuevas órdenes y debemos descansar – se excusó Nnoitra, aún nervioso por cómo estaba actuando._

_- No tienes que decir eso, sólo estás aquí y es porque quieres estar – afirmó la peliverde y luego se hizo un gran silencio._

_Después de unos segundos, ella se levantó de su lugar en la cama, dejando un pozo en ella y se acercó a él, que aún estaba estacado en el mismo lugar, con Santa Teresa en su mano izquierda._

_Ella tomó la espada y se la quitó, y él no opuso ninguna resistencia, sólo se limitó a mirarla extrañado por su conducta. Nelliel sonrió después de escuchar el sonido que hicieron las cadenas cuando se desprendieron de la cintura del Espada._

_Apoyó el arma contra la pared, asegurándose de que no cayera y volteó, para quitarse el saco y colgarlo en un perchero que estaba junto a la puerta, al lado de Nnoitra. Él sintió el perfume de la mujer entrar por su nariz y un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole? ¡Era sólo una maldita mujer y no era distinta de ningún otro que hubiera estado con él!_

_La miró de reojo, pero no pudo verla bien. Pero, a cambio, sintió cómo se acercaba a su espalda y pasaba sus brazos por debajo de los de él, buscando el cierre de su chaqueta. Él atinó a bajárselo y ella terminó de sacársela, dejando el torso del chico al desnudo._

_- ¿Alguna vez fuiste un hollow? – dijo irónicamente, mas Nnoitra no contestó – Supongo que los dos lo fuimos – aclaró al ver que él no quería decir nada. Apoyó su cuerpo en la espalda del arrancar, sorprendiéndolo y logrando que su cuerpo comience a reaccionar. Sus latidos aumentaron de golpe, al igual que los de ella. ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole? ¿Por qué la estaba dejando actuar así? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué buscaba con esa actitud?_

_- Nelliel – dijo, como para continuar, pero se detuvo cuando sintió las manos de la chica en su cabeza, quitándole el parche que cubría su agujero de hollow._

_- Ven – dijo – siéntate junto a mi – salió de detrás de él y lo tomó por la mano, llevándolo hacia la cama. Nnoitra se sentó y ella a su lado, arrodillada sobre el colchón._

_- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? _

_- No busco más que mostrarte que no sólo somos bestias e instintos_

_- ¿No lo somos? ¿Acaso esto no es instintivo como todo lo demás? – la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos un brillo especial que sólo pudo describir como cautivante. Y no pudo resistirse más a su deseo de besarla._

_La tomó fuertemente por la nuca y la arrastró hasta sentir que sus labios colisionaban casi brutalmente con los suyos. Ella no tardó en reaccionar y se acercó más a él, llegando a apoyar sus pechos en parte del pecho de Nnoitra, y así pudo sentir cómo latía su corazón. Apoyó sus manos en los pectorales de él y lo separó suavemente. _

_- ¿Sientes nuestros corazones? ¿Ves que sí tenemos unos? – sonrió tiernamente._

_Nnoitra no contestó, sólo volvió a llevarla hacia él y a fundirla en otro beso, mucho más apasionado que el anterior. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia y se dejó llevar por él. Después de todo, parecía que ambos tenían razón. Sentían algo el uno por el otro, pero sus instintos también estaban presentes y eran muy fuertes._

_La recostó sobre la cama y se subió sobre ella, metiendo las manos por debajo de su blusa. Ella suspiró al contacto y el sonrió en medio de sus labios. Llegó a sus pechos y buscó sus pezones, para acariciarlos primero y estrujarlos después, cosa que obligó a Nell a despegarse del beso y arquear su espalda._

_- Las bestias – dijo él – también hacen esto – tiró bruscamente hacia arriba, desgarrando la ropa de la chica y la giró. Y allí descubrió, entre sus cabellos verdes, el tatuaje._

_Sonrió locamente al haberlo descubierto, seguramente sería algo secreto para ella y que él lo supiera era otorgarle cierto poder. Recorrió con un dedo, de arriba abajo todo el tres, desde la nuca hasta la base de la espalda, donde se topó con la cintura del pantalón._

_Su entrepierna estaba realmente abultada y Nell podía sentirlo desde su posición. Sabía que él no se detendría si ella no lo paraba ahora y realmente no estaba segura de lo que estaba por suceder. ¿Qué significaría para él que ella le entregara su cuerpo? ¿Haría eso que él pudiera entender lo que ella quería mostrarle o sólo lo enloquecería aún más?_

_Apretó la sábana al sentir la caricia que él le daba al recorrer su tatuaje y podía sentir cómo se sentía al haber descubierto dónde lo tenía. Descansó al notar que él se levantaba, pero, cuando volteó, vio cómo caían los pantalones de Nnoitra. Y él, la miró._

_Su pupila estaba dilatada y su respiración agitada, estaba dentro de un trance del que no tenía intenciones de salir. Quería poseerla, quería hacerla suya para así poder mostrarle que en algo él era mejor que ella. En la cama, él era más que ella, era más poderoso, porque era hombre. Y animal._

_Nelliel se incorporó y se acercó a él. Se paró frente a la bestia que tenía en su habitación. Notó cómo él ya no era él, sino alguien que ella definitivamente no conocía. Su ojo la acechaba, su boca entreabierta dejaba salir un aliento cargado de feromonas que estaban comenzando a enloquecerla, pero resistió sus impulsos y se mantuvo quieta frente a él. Mirándolo en silencio, temblando._

_Nnoitra tomó el pantalón de ella y lo bajó de golpe, rápidamente. Tenía que hacerla suya cuanto antes o explotaría de excitación y deseo. Ella lo motivaba más que cualquier otra criatura con la que haya estado antes y en parte le agradaba, pero sabía que algo no iba bien. Estaba disfrutando estar con ella y sentía que era con la única que quería estar después de ese día, que nadie más podría hacerle alcanzar lo que sentía en ese momento, y eso no le gustaba del todo._

_No supo cómo, pero cuando entró en razones, estaba tirada en la cama, con Nnoitra sobre ella, besándole el cuello apasionadamente. Se había perdido entre las caricias lascivas y los jadeos involuntarios, junto con el aroma a hollow que la estaba enloqueciendo. Abrazó con fuerza la espalda del Espada y él se alejó un poco y la miró, con esa misma cara desfigurada por la pasión._

_Y así, mientras la miraba haciéndole notar que la deseaba, se introdujo lentamente en ella, rozando cada parte de su intimidad con desmesurada suavidad. Ella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, pidiéndole más en silencio__, mientras él sonreía triunfante. La tenía bajo su poder y eso no podía dejarlo pasar._

_Tomó las caderas de la chica y terminó de entrar en ella, llegando lo más profundo que pudo. Ella dio un pequeño salto y lo apretó, clavando sus uñas en su espalda, provocando un gemido de dolor por parte de él. Después de todo había podido atravesar su hierro, incluso en esa situación._

_Las arremetidas fueron haciéndose cada vez más intensas. Nell notaba cómo él disfrutaba cada segundo, cada movimiento como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho y eso la satisfacía más que el placer que él le daba. Cada tanto lo miraba, y aunque no podía reconocerlo del todo, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, porque no era sólo instinto, no, eran conscientes de que estaban allí los dos, juntos, para ellos mismos y por su propia voluntad._

_De pronto, se detuvo bruscamente. Su ojo estaba perdido y le costaba bastante respirar. Su erección era plena y Nell lo sentía casi al borde del orgasmo, más él no continuó, sino que se quedó estático, mirándola otra vez con esos mismos ojos de predador asesino disfrutando de cazar a su presa. Nell estaba seria, ruborizada, con su cabello revuelto y envuelta en una fina capa de sudor que lo estaba atrapando en un éxtasis del que temía no querer volver. Salió de ella y, tomándola de las manos, hizo que se parara frente a él._

_La tomó por la cintura y la llevó contra la pared, __golpeándola muy fuerte al apoyarla, al mismo tiempo que volvía a penetrarla con más violencia que antes. Nelliel clavó nuevamente sus uñas en la espalda del Espada, gimiendo con más fuerza, entre dolor y placer. Y continuó con ese frenético ritmo hasta que no pudo resistir más, y en un aullido animal tuvo el orgasmo más fuerte de su vida._

_Quedaron abrazados varios minutos, ella contra la pared, con sus piernas y sus brazos alrededor del torso de Nnoitra. Él con su vista puesta en la pared, intentando dominar su razón._

_- ¿Qué… - comenzó a preguntar, con la voz aún temblorosa –…es lo que más quieres, Nnoitra?_

_- Ser más fuerte que tu, más fuerte que nadie – ella suspiró, resignada._

_- Tal vez deberías pensar en un verdadero motivo para luchar – le dijo._

_- Mi motivo es poder vencerte, Nelliel – aún permanecían abrazados. Nell recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Nnoitra, pegando la boca su cuello._

_- Me hubiera gustado… que dijeras otra cosa…_

_////_

Era cierto, totalmente cierto. Ella había perdido su memoria y no podía recordar exactamente nada de lo que había sucedido. Sólo unas imágenes vagas de sus últimos momentos en Las Noches… pero sí recordaba la sonrisa macabra de Nnoitra y su ojo amenazante, al igual que el brillo que se reflejó en Santa Teresa aquel día en que él hizo aquello.

- No pienses que tu poder de Espada es el mismo que antes – agregó gritando mientras enfatizaba su sonrisa. – Déjame decirte que el número en tu espalda no significa nada ahora – y fue suficiente. Todo se volvió borroso en la mente de Nell, más de lo que ya estaba.

_////_

_Aizen había ordenado la preparación de un escenario especial para recibir a un nuev__o Espada, que él no conocía. No había sido encontrado ni por él ni por Nelliel, así que supuso que alguno de los otros era el que había logrado la hazaña. Bostezó con desgano por tener que ir a ver cómo los sirvientes arreglaban el salón principal._

_Se notaba en el ambiente la asquerosidad de los buenos tiempos de Aizen en la Sociedad de Almas y que todo estaba saliéndole muy bien, ya que sus súbditos lo acompañaban más seguido. Cerró su ojo al pasar frente a la arcada que conducía al pasillo donde era la habitación de Nelliel._

_Después de lo que pasó, no volvieron a cruzarse. Ella no había aparecido por ningún pasillo ni había vuelto a acecharlo y había sabido de boca de algunos sirvientes que no había salido siquiera de su habitación._

_Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, pero no pudo. Aún le ardían los arañazos en su espalda y eso lo obligaba a pensar en ella y en lo que ella había pronunciado. Esas palabras que dijo después de que él le contestara que el único propósito en su existencia era ser más fuerte que ella._

"_Tal vez deberías pensar en un verdadero motivo para luchar"_

_Odiaba que ella osara darle lecciones sobre cómo vivir y qué hacer, era suficiente con todo lo que había pasado durante su vida y su muerte como para que quisiera explicarle como debía comportarse._

_- Nnoitra-sama – dijo una voz temerosa, pero él la ignoró - ¿Nnoitra-sama? – preguntó esta vez._

_- ¿Qué mierda quieres? – contestó - Tesla _

_- Es que…_

_- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! – gritó, perdiendo la paciencia. Si había algo que le molestaba era la duda en Tesla porque sabía que eso denotaba que algo no estaba bien._

_- Aizen-sama tiene una misión especial para usted. Dice que sólo Nnoitra-sama puede hacerlo_

_- ¿Qué es?_

_- Entregarle esto a Nelliel-sama – estiró su mano, dándole un sobre a Nnoitra, quién lo miró extrañado._

_- Quítate de mi vista – guardó el sobre en su bolsillo._

_¿Ahora también tenía que hacer de mensajero? ¡Maldito Aizen! Caminó sobre sus pasos en busca del pasillo que había pasado hacía rato y bufó antes de doblar allí. ¿Qué le diría a Nelliel luego de golpear? Algo como 'te traje esto de parte de Aizen-sama' quedaba demasiado tonto. Apretó sus dientes y la sangre comenzó a hervirle. _

_Detuvo sus pasos y entró en una habitación que sabía que estaba vacía cuando escuchó que alguien venía. No pudo identificar de quiénes eran las voces y no pretendía que nadie lo viera allí._

_- Es que ellos pasan mucho tiempo juntos, más que cualquiera de los otros Espada – dijo una de las voces._

_- ¿De verdad? Pero él da miedo…_

_- Nelliel-sama es más poderosa que él, por eso no le teme – ambos rieron._

_Y las voces se hicieron inaudibles. ¿No le teme? ¡¿Y qué hay con eso?! Que sea más poderosa no quiere decir que no le tema… ¡Hijos de puta! ¿Qué tienen que comentar sobre la vida de los demás? Ahora estaba más furioso que antes._

_Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el sobre. Lo miró y notó que no estaba cerrado. No haría ningún daño si veía qué contenía la carta. Sonrió malévolamente, ya disfrutando de saber antes que ella lo que Aizen le mandaría a hacer._

"_Querida Nelliel: _

_Supongo que ya es hora de que dejes de cuidar de Nnoitra, él ya es uno de mis Espadas y no quisiera que lo molestes. Sé que de cualquier forma tu única intensión con él es protegerlo de su propio instinto animal, pero es justamente eso lo que lo hace tan útil para nuestra causa. Y tu comportamiento sólo está logrando confundirlo y convertirlo en un ser pensante y humano que no es y no quiere ser. Mis Espada no son como tu, Nelliel. Ellos no tienen corazón, porque los hollows tampoco lo tienen._

_Te pido encarecidamente que lo dejes ser y que no te entrometas más en esto. Esa es mi respuesta a tu petición. _

_Aizen Sosuke"_

_Arrugó el papel con todas sus ganas de matarla. ¿Así que ella sólo quiere protegerlo? ¿Y todo lo que le había dicho antes?__¿Y todo lo que le había hecho hacer y decir? ¡¿Y todo lo que él estaba pensando?! Después de todo no era más que una mujer que se sentía poderosa… ¡Zorra asquerosa!_

_- Pensar que en algún momento creí que lo que me decías era cierto de alguna forma… Que tal vez tu… - dijo en voz baja, entrecortado - ¡Perra! – gritó, golpeando la pared - ¡Regaré con tu sangre las arenas de Hueco Mundo y ahí sabrás lo que es el verdadero instinto animal!_

_////_

Había notado el cinco en la lengua de Nnoitra desde el comienzo y en parte se sentía satisfecha en que haya podido ascender tres posiciones sin resultar muerto en el camino. Pero lo que no sabía bien era por qué tenía ese sentimiento de satisfacción. ¿Quién era él para ella? ¿No que la había herido mortalmente y expulsado del palacio sólo porque no soportaba su forma de ser? ¿Por qué sentía esa presión en el pecho al verlo a los ojos?

_////_

_Los cortes y los jadeos hacían que le cueste respirar. Pelear con ella no era tarea fácil, sobre todo teniendo cinco posiciones menos dentro de las Espadas de Aizen.__ Su furia estaba llegando a límites insospechados y sólo podía pensar en ver la sangre de Nelliel corriendo en la arena._

_Ya o__diaba hasta su voz, el tono con que le decía las cosas. Cada una de las formas y movimientos que hacía con su espada. Pero lo que más odiaba era que fuera una mujer. Que fuera hermosa, fuerte, inteligente y que tuviera siempre razón. Odiaba que hubiera estado ahí desde el primer día que puso un pie en Las Noches, desde que decidió que sería más fuerte que ella. Odiaba que ella no lo dejara ser como era naturalmente y que lo hubiera transformado en un ser pensante y hasta a veces sentimental, que no podía ni quería ser. Odiaba lo que había pasado entre ellos y odiaba todo lo que pudiera haberle hecho dudar de su verdadero motivo para luchar._

_- ¡Espera! Esto es un puto duelo… - dijo mientras se levantaba, apoyándose sobre Santa Teresa - ¡Tienes que acabarlo! – espetó._

_- ¿Te refieres al golpe de gracia? – contestó ella, apenas viéndolo de reojo, a lo que él respondió con una inyección de sangre en su ojo que hizo que sus heridas parecieran abrirse aún más._

_- ¡Claro que sí!_

_- Me niego – Nelliel no tenía intenciones de matarlo y él lo sabía, pero no podía hacer menos que provocarla para que lo haga. Debía comprobar que ella no era capaz de matarlo – Y no hables como si fueras profesional o algo así – esa frase terminó de colmar la poca paciencia que le quedaba, pero no dijo nada. Sólo esperó a que ella termine de hablar. – Hace tiempo dejamos de ser humanos y nos convertimos en hollows, pero al transformarnos en arrancar, recuperamos algo de pensamiento racional. Aquellos que lo poseen, necesitan una razón para luchar, y tú no tienes ninguna – la voz de Nell mostraba cuán molesta y disgustada estaba con su ex "aprendiz". Y él sabía que ella había retomado el tema que antes habían dejado pendiente a propósito. ¿Qué él no tenía una razón para luchar? Pues sí que la tenía, y ahora más que nunca antes en su existencia._

_- ¡Si que tengo una puta razón! – Nnoitra no entraba dentro de sus cabales, - ¡¡Te odio, joder!! _

_La odiaba, la odiaba más que a nada, más que a todo. Porque no sólo era más fuerte, sino que siempre encontraba las palabras justas para hacerlo callar y no saber qué decir… Odiar no era motivo para querer luchar hasta la muerte, y menos para querer que ella lo mate sólo por ser más fuerte que él. Pero la odiaba no sólo por ella, sino porque se odiaba a si mismo cuando estaba a su lado, odiaba sentir, odiaba no saber qué pensar de si mismo, odiaba lo que ella le producía, el aroma que emanaba. La odiaba porque lo había transformado en alguien que no quería ser._

_- Tú eres una bestia – le contestó con dolor en sus palabras – no te voy a reconocer como guerrero. Y no tengo ninguna intención de quitarle la vida a alguien que ni siquiera es un guerrero_

_////_

- ¿Por qué no me atacas? – Nnoitra la miraba fijo a los ojos, como si no se reconociera en ellos como antes. Estaba disgustado con ese sentimiento que le venía a la mente… ¿Sentimiento? ¿Desde cuándo él tenía algo como eso?

- Lo mismo digo – Nell sonrió al contestar. Era evidente que él no estaba peleando en serio y ella lo sabía de sobra.

- Idiota – espetó – he visto que has parado y por eso he hecho lo mismo. Eres un coñazo… Esto me recuerda a aquella vez que luchamos. Después de todo, no has cambiado nada – afirmó, sin saber que esas palabras mostraban todo lo que Nell quería ver en él.

_////_

_La sangre brotó desde su cabeza. Había logrado al fin verla derramada por su propia mano. No había terminado de blandir su espada cuando ella cayó al suelo. La miró de reojo, sin sentir nada. No sentía nada._

_La tomó entre sus brazos y subió a la cúpula de Las Noches con ella. Tenía que terminar lo que había comenzado antes de que nadie siquiera sospechara de aquello. Suspiró varias veces en el camino, mientras la veía desmayada en sus brazos. ¿Por qué habían tenido que llegar a eso? Si tan sólo ella hubiera podido actuar distinto cuando se trataba de luchar con él…_

_Abrió la última puerta, apoyó el cuerpo de Nelliel en el suelo con suavidad y se sentó a su lado._

_- Esto es una mierda – dijo frustrado – Siempre pensé que derrotarte sería lo mejor que me podía haber pasado, pero… - agachó su vista – Esto es una asquerosa mierda_

_Se paró y caminó en círculos hasta que el dolor que había comenzado a sentir minutos atrás se agudizó. Y se volvió a sentar junto a ella. La miró fijo y se perdió en su rostro tranquilo y apacible. Se veía como si nada le hubiera ocurrido, incluso aún estando cubierta de su propia sangre. Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados y se miró las manos. También estaban cubiertas de la sangre de Nelliel._

_Se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y lamió uno de sus dedos, intentando poder al menos saborear su victoria. Pero, la sangre era dulce y sólo logró incrementar ese sentimiento extraño que tenía en el pecho. Apretó los dientes, se paró y la volvió a cargar, sólo para dejarla caer por la cornisa del palacio._

_////_

- Canta, Gamuza

- ¡Mierda! – dijo él, al tiempo que corría fuera del alcance de Nell. No podía creerlo, ¿podría hacer su resurrección incluso después de no haberla usado durante tantos años?

La explosión no lo alcanzó, más su Lanzador Verde sí que lo hizo. El dolor que sintió al ser atravesando por aquella lanza lo hizo entrar en razones. Ella estaba ahí para deshacerse de él, ya no para enseñarle cómo debía comportarse. No era más su tutora y su guardia, era su enemiga, algo que él había esperado por mucho tiempo. Pero, ¿por qué se sentía así?

_////_

_- Seguramente dirás otra vez que es así como actúan las bestias… Pero me importa una mierda – su voz delataba cómo se sentía en realidad, más no vaciló en mirarla mientras caía._

_- ¿Necesitas algo? – la voz de Sazayelapollo lo distrajo, pero no reaccionó de mala manera._

_- Pensaba que ya habías acabado tu trabajo – le contestó._

_- Que cosas tan frías dices, ¿acaso no somos aliados que han combinado su poder para un mismo propósito? Déjame al menos observar cómo concluye – Szayel lo estaba provocando a propósito y eso le hacía hervir la sangre, pero apretó sus puños y siguió usando el mismo tono que antes._

_- No recuerdo tener un propósito común con alguien como tú. Sólo es que nuestras intenciones han coincidido un poco_

_- Ya sabes que unos propósitos afines sólo pueden salir de unos intereses comunes – continuó._

_- Deja ya la puta filosofía, me pone enfermo – espetó mientras volvía su vista al vacío que tenía delante. Ella se había ido involuntariamente de su vida y él, sólo podía pensar en cuándo volvería a encontrarla para mostrarle en lo que se convertiría._

"_Nelliel, la diferencia entre nosotros no es de poder, es de experiencia. Para cuando te cures esa herida y vuelvas, ya te habré superado, hasta tal punto que tu espada no pueda tocarme"._

_////_

Nelliel, tras ver el impacto de Nnoitra contra lo que quedaba de un muro, se acercó, mirándolo con furia. ¿Al fin se detendría o tendría que matarlo?

- Se acabó, Nnoitra – le dijo con una voz sepulcral, mas él sonrió.

- ¿En qué sentido? - ¿Al fin lo mataría y se desharía de él?

- No te preocupes… no pienso matarte – aquella afirmación alivió a ambos. Ella no quería matarlo realmente, y él… no quería morir sin mostrarle que se había hecho más fuerte que ella.

Pero, fue entonces cuando su transformación se deshizo y volvió a ser la chiquilla que era antes. Y él, sólo sonrió. Se levantó y aplastó su cabeza sin dudarlo.

- Ya lo creo que se acabó – dijo entre carcajadas de victoria – ¡Nelliel! – gritó.

_////_

_- Larguémonos – el dolor que sentía en el pecho se había tornado insoportable. ¿Por qué sent__ía aquello? Si había logrado derrotar a su molestia eterna para siempre._

_- ¿Te importaría no dirigirte a mi con ese tono de superioridad? – contestó Szayelapollo. Había olvidado por completo que ese día su acompañante era ese tipo tan desagradable. Bufó._

_- ¿A ti? Tú ya no eres un Espada – contestó lo primero que se le vino a la mente._

_- Vaya… Alguien que ha conseguido derrotar a Nelliel gracias un dispositivo ingeniado por mi no debería decir algo así, ¿no crees? – dijo mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos._

_Mas Nnoitra no lo terminó de escuchar, su sorpresa no lo dejó. No podía entenderlo… ¿qué había sucedido? Se acercó al borde de la cornisa y la vio, en medio de la nube de polvo que su caída había generado._

_Nelliel._

_No sólo la había derrotado, tampoco__ había muerto… pero… se había transformado en una niña._

_- ¡¿Se ha convertido… en una mocosa?! – no podía entenderlo._

_- Que interesante… Es la primera vez que presencio este fenómeno. Quizá su cuerpo espiritual haya encogido porque su reiatsu ha fluido a través de la máscara quebrada o puede que-_

_- ¡Ja! ¡¿A quién coño importa cómo pasó?! – gritó con bronca. – Parece que no podremos volver a cruzar nuestras espadas. Eso sí que es una pena_

_////_

Sentía una presión en el pecho y un dolor desagradable en la cabeza, aunque aún mantenía sus ojos apretados con fuerza. Sabía que la energía espiritual de Nnoitra había estado disminuyendo en los últimos minutos y eso no le estaba gustando. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Con quién peleaba? Ese no era Ichigo ni ninguno de sus compañeros… pero sí era un shinigami.

Intentó en vano abrir sus párpados, ya que su cansancio no se lo permitió. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento se fue su transformación? Si sólo tenía que acabar con lo que le quedaba a Nnoitra y todo hubiera marchado bien, después de todo sabía que podía controlarlo, aún después de tantos años.

Pero, se asustó más cuando sintió que el último halo de reiatsu del Espada se desvanecía. ¿Iba a morir? ¿El iba a morir? Una punzada en el pecho apareció de pronto y se esforzó en abrir sus ojos, y lo logró.

Y ahí estaba él. Cayendo. La sangre brotaba por todo su cuerpo y le faltaban varios de sus brazos. Unas lágrimas se ahogaron antes de salir por sus ojos.

- Nnoi… tra… - susurraron sus labios. Después de todo, los hollows también pueden sentir. Y a pesar de todo, ella amaba a esa bestia.

* * *

**Noche 3: "Eien"**

_Dedicada a Byakuya y Hisana_

"_D__ame una señal, sólo dame una mirada,_

_si está__s a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada._

_Y__a quiero estar entre tus brazos,_

_y me muero por__ probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._

_Solo dime que si..."_


	3. Eien

**Noche 3****: "Eien"**

_Basada en:__ "Qué vida la mía" de Reik_

_Personajes:__ Byakuya Kuchiki & Hisana Kuchiki_

_Aclaración:__ Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco, es todo obra del gran maestro Kubo Tite._

_Nota:__ Eien significa "Eternidad" en japonés._

* * *

"_D__ame una señal, sólo dame una mirada,_

_si está__s a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada._

_Y__a quiero estar entre tus brazos,_

_y me muero por__ probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._

_Solo dime que si..."_

_Reik_

* * *

- ¿Byakuya? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó anonadada y susurrando la chica, mas nadie contestó. – Sé que eres tú – dijo segura, acomodándose el cabello que traía atado en una coleta. – Por favor, si vas a irte, hazlo… sino te delataré con el profesor – dijo pícara. Un pequeño sonido le hizo notar que se había ido sea quien fuere el que estaba detrás de la ventana. – Y después dicen que los nobles acatan las reglas… puff… - comentó la castaña antes de irse del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Caminaba por las calles del Rukongai como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Realmente no le interesaba estar en la Academia mientras se organizaba ese festival que le traía tantos problemas, no sólo a nivel académico, sino familiar. Su abuelo y la mayoría de los Kuchiki estaban al tanto del programa del festival y sabía de sobra que todos ellos estarían en primera fila en el palco._

_Odiaba esos eventos con miles de personas aglomeradas mirando a otras actuando, o comprando suvenires que a nadie le gustaban en realidad. Colocó sus manos dentro de las mangas de su traje de estudiante, blanco con detalles en azul, y suspiró para intentar calmar sus pensamientos sobre lo que vendría. Ahora lo más difícil estaba hecho y sólo le quedaba pasear un rato por el Rukongai hasta que no tuviera otro remedio que aparecer en la fiesta, como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo. Después de todo, sólo lo había visto Matsumoto, y ella no lo delataría._

_Su paso ya se había vuelto lento y elegante, tras haber normalizado su pulso. Su cabello estaba suelto, pero había optado por no sacarse la ropa de estudio, así no tendría que cambiarse más luego. Después de todo, nada fuera de lo común sucedería ni mucho menos. Estaría dando vueltas por allí y allá un rato y volvería._

_Pero, nunca imaginó que al dar vuelta en una esquina, se encontraría con una feria. Se percató que estaba en el Tercer distrito del Rukongai Norte cuando vio cómo vestía la gente y la música que allí sonaba. ¿Así que también era un día festivo allí? _

_Siguió caminando entre la gente, procurando no llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo hacía su vestimenta y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber seguido sus instintos y haber ido a otro distrito, al menos uno que no estuviera tan concurrido…_

_Miraba a ambos lados, arriba y abajo, intentando encontrar algún pasaje que le permitiera escapar sin cortar su aire noble y no parecer abrumado, mientras saludaba amable y seriamente a cada una de las personas que pasaban a su lado y requerían tal atención. Le estaba resultando más complicado ese escape que haberse quedado en los preparativos de su propio festival. ¿Qué haría si alguien lo viera allí? ¿Qué diría? ¡Eso no era lo que tenía que pasar!_

_Y en ese momento, fue que vio su salvación. Un callejón entre dos casas pintorescas. Desvió su mirada para calcular el trayecto y no apuró su paso, por más que su cabeza se lo pedía a gritos._

_Al llegar al túnel hacia su salvación, descubrió que no sólo ese pasaje lo sacaría de aquel tumultuoso lugar, sino que lo llevaría a un paraíso de tranquilidad. Después de caminar rozando su inmaculado traje contra las paredes gastadas de los laterales de las casas del tercer distrito, se encontró con un lugar pacífico, lleno de árboles y flores, que parecía poco visitado._

_No sabía bien en dónde se encontraba, pero ese no era el punto, sino que al fin estaba solo y tranquilo._

_Siguió caminando lentamente, con las manos en las mangas para sólo parar a la sombra de un cerezo en flor que le daba un toque romántico al paisaje. Miró el suelo cubierto de rosa, cerró los ojos y suspiró desganadamente. Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo al suelo, sentándose al mejor estilo japonés. _

_Su posición de loto era perfecta y el nivel de meditación que había alcanzado, ideal. Así que intentó concentrarse lo máximo posible en olvidar lo que vendría horas después._

_Un pequeño ruido de hojas secas lo puso alerta, sacándolo de ese transe que tanto trabajo le había causado encontrar y abrió el ojo derecho, inspeccionando la zona. No se veía nada, al menos desde la posición en la que se encontraba. Así que optó por levantarse rápidamente y ocultar su reiatsu al máximo, como bien sabía hacerlo._

_Casi sin respirar siquiera, subió con shumpo a una de las ramas del cerezo para poder apreciar mejor el lugar y así descubrir quién era aquel que lo acechaba entre los árboles. Pero, grande fue su sorpresa al notar, entre las hojas secas de un viejo nogal, un kimono violáceo con flores blancas, muy sencillo a sus ojos. _

_Tragó saliva, regañándose mentalmente por haber tomado tantas precauciones por una simple campesina, y sonrió triunfante al saber que no había sido descubierto. Bajó del árbol y volvió a su posición anterior para continuar meditando._

_Un momento después había perdido toda su concentración. ¿Quién sería esa chica? El vestido no era la gran cosa, pero parecía estar en problemas… Al menos estaba haciendo demasiado ruido con las hojas secas y no se había movido del lugar en ningún momento. Byakuya abrió los ojos y se paró lentamente. No podía dejar que una jovencita estuviera sola en aquel lugar ni permitirse ser tan descortés._

_Caminó hacia ella con precaución, pero sin detenerse. Hasta que por fin la vio. Estaba juntando nueces caídas entre las hojas, apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Su cabello era negro y le llegaba a los hombros, su piel blanca como nunca antes había visto, y su débil reiatsu era cálido y suave. ¿Quién sería ella? Miró su kimono con detenimiento, notando que tranquilamente podría ser un uniforme y frunció el ceño al comprobar que tenía las manos dañadas y constantemente suspiraba acongojada por algún motivo._

_Se acercó e hizo notar su presencia. La chica, inmediatamente, giró la cabeza, lo miró a los ojos, abrió los suyos con sorpresa y bajó al instante la vista en señal de respeto. _

_- Disculpa – se atrevió Byakuya - ¿qué es este lugar? – preguntó. Realmente no estaba demasiado interesado en saber aquello, pero por algo debía comenzar._

_- Señor, yo – habló temerosa – es el parque de la casa de mi amo – dijo sin levantar la vista, manteniendo una reverencia._

_- Levántate – casi ordenó el noble. No le gustaba demasiado que las mujeres lo reverenciaran de aquella humillante manera. Ella ni siquiera movió un músculo. – Por favor – insistió él, agachándose frente a ella y acercándole su mano extendida. La chica lo miró extrañada y dudó, pero al fin tomó la mano de él, que era suave y cuidada a comparación de la de ella, magullada y áspera._

_- Gracias – dijo modestamente._

_- No tienes por qué. Dime – se apresuró - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- ¿Yo? – preguntó con asombro, Byakuya asintió con la cabeza, ella se sonrojó apenas - Hisana_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otra vez aquel cerezo. Cada día, a la mañana muy temprano, salía de la Academia y volvía a aquel lugar a meditar en silencio. Ese cerezo, que ya no tenía más flores, sino verdes hojas, era su boleto al descanso del alma. Aquella media hora de meditación era lo mejor del día para él, lo que esperaba durante la noche, y lo que anhelaba durante el resto del día.

Cada mañana, ella salía al gran jardín y recolectaba algunas frutas para el desayuno de su amo. Y él, la saludaba desde el cerezo. Un gesto, una sonrisa, una pequeña charla. Luego regresar, y sólo esperar a que nada interesante ocurra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Hisana, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? – preguntó intrigado._

_- Trabajo – contestó apenada._

_- ¿Para qué necesitas trabajar? Eres un alma común, no pasas hambre _

_- Es que tengo deudas que pagar y sólo puedo hacerlo de esta forma – Hisana se sentía intimidada por Byakuya, quien a cada palabra y con cada gesto le mostraba su origen. Temía a preguntar, porque le gustaba compartir su tiempo con él, pero no podía evitar sentirse inferior. Lo miró a los ojos_

_- Si quieres yo pagaré tus deudas – ella se sorprendió._

_- De ninguna forma – bajó la vista – no quiero nada más de su parte, ya que me haya hablado es mucho para mi. No soy más que una criada y usted_

_- ¿Y yo?_

_- ¿Byakuya-sama, quién es usted? – le preguntó, al fin, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Él dudó en responder, pero no tenía caso seguir escondiéndolo por mucho más tiempo._

_- Soy un aprendiz de shinigami, ¿no notaste mi ropa? – optó por decir eso, no podía aún contarle que él era parte de la nobleza del Seiretei. Ella sonrió._

_- Eso lo noté, pero no me ha dicho de dónde viene – inmediatamente se tapó la boca. Byakuya sonrió y miró al cielo._

_- No interesa de dónde vengamos, sino hacia donde iremos_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Otra vez vas a irte? ¿Hoy también? – preguntó no muy preocupada Rangiku a la cortina del pasillo, como hacía habitualmente. - ¡Es que hoy es la graduación! – lo regañó y se cruzó de brazos.

- No me gustan estos preparativos – se excusó desde detrás de la tela. – Además, nadie notará mi ausencia

- ¿Crees que nadie nota que todos los días no estás para el desayuno? ¡Todo mundo pregunta por ti!

- No me interesa, ve y-

- No diré nada, pero no deberías irte hoy… tengo un mal presentimiento – la castaña se tocó el pecho. Él no dijo nada y salió por la ventana sin cerrarla. El viento movió la cortina y Rangiku apenas pudo ver a su amigo antes de que se alejara con shumpo. - ¡Ay Byakuya! – suspiró - ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan atrapado? Esa mujer debe ser muy buena para que te arriesgues así…

-.-.-.-.-.-

_La observaba desde que llegó desde atrás de uno de los árboles más frondosos. Siempre que la veía se preguntaba cómo hacer para que su familia la aceptara, cómo poder acercarse a ella sin que lo rechace por ser noble, cómo unir a esa chica simple con su figura__ sin romper aquel lazo que se había generado entre ellos olvidándose de los protocolos._

_Suspiró y volvió su vista a ella. Era tan sencilla, tan transparente. Siempre al servicio de quién la necesite, sin importar qué. Pero, con él era diferente. Podía notar cómo se sentía bien a su lado, y él se sentía igual con ella. Apretó su puño derecho recordando la ceremonia de graduación y las palabras de Rangiku, que tantas veces las había escuchado: "vete, pero regresa antes de que tenga que decir donde estás". Ella parecía saber todo, pero nunca se lo había contado. Era su amiga, pero no se atrevía a hablar de Hisana con nadie. Después de todo, ella era una empleada en una casa prestigiosa y él… él se convertiría en la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki en poco tiempo, y Hisana no lo sabía._

_Bajó del árbol, pero no se acercó. Seguía mirándola desde lejos, después de todo confiaría en el instinto de su loca amiga y volvería rápidamente a la Academia antes de que nadie notara su ausencia. Después de graduarse, vería a Hisana y le diría la verdad. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Las campanas que anunciaban el comienzo de la ceremonia repicaban desde hacía varios minutos. Byakuya, aún metido en sus propios pensamientos, no había intentado siquiera levantarse de su cama para vestirse. Pensaba en cómo decirle a Hisana que después de ese día no podría volver a verla si no era por casualidad, cómo hacer para que ella comprendiera que no pudo decirle antes quién era por temor a que no levantara nunca más su vista para verlo.

_- Byakuya-sama, ¿quién __es usted?_

Aquella pregunta retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez desde que ella la pronunciara y nunca más pudo sacarse de la cabeza su voz y su mirada al hacerla. ¿Acaso ella esperaba que él fuera una persona sencilla y común? ¿Ella necesitaba que él fuera del Rukongai para-

¿Para qué? ¿Qué era lo que él quería con Hisana? ¿Qué sentía por ella?

- Byakuya – una voz femenina se escuchó apenas desde detrás de la puerta. – Byakuya – el tono subió un poco. El aludido sólo despegó un poco sus ojos del techo y miró la puerta.

- ¿Qué? – contestó de mala manera sabiendo quién era la que estaba al otro lado.

- Está por comenzar la ceremonia, ¿no vas a ir? – Rangiku se notaba ansiosa por demás, a pesar de que ella no se graduaba en ese momento.

- Ya voy – respondió desganado. Se incorporó y abrió la puerta a su compañera, que lo miraba atónita.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – lo regañó - ¿No es esto lo que estás buscando desde hace tres años? – puso sus manos en sus caderas, sin entrar en la habitación, mientras él volvía a sentarse en un sillón que había allí. La habitación era sencilla, los muebles era escasos, sólo una mesa, una silla y un sillón que no concordaba con la decoración. La cama era sólo unas mantas sobre el tatami, que ahora eran un desastre. Rangiku notó la desprolijidad instantáneamente y supo que nada andaba bien.

- ¿Puedes dejar de gritar en medio del pasillo? – preguntó sin mirar. La castaña entró y cerró la puerta corrediza.

- Mira si serás… - murmuró - ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? – preguntó más para ella que para él - ¿Quién es ella? – miró fijamente al pelinegro.

- ¿Quién? – la miró haciéndose el sorprendido.

- No te hagas que sé que hay una mujer detrás de esto, Byakuya, nos conocemos desde que ingresaste en la Academia hace tres años y nunca actuaste de esta forma… - se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, dejando que entre el sol y la brisa del verano. - ¿Crees que soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta de que hay una chica? – él no respondió.

Pasados unos minutos, dejaron de repicar las campanas y Rangiku miró a Byakuya mostrando cierto enojo.

- No sigas retrasándote o vendrán a buscarte. Tu abuelo estaba rondando por los pasillos de los profesores hace rato – se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo antes de abrirla – No sé qué te sucede, pero si es una chica, no tienes que estar así, sólo ve y díselo – abrió y salió.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Todos los aquí presentes sabemos lo importante que son los shinigamis en el curso de la vida, tanto humana como espiritual. Tenemos siempre presente que sin shinigamis, el perfecto ciclo de las almas se vería corrompido por el paso del tiempo y la maldad de los mundos – hablaba solemnemente uno de los tantos sabios – Shinigamis, su única y no por eso menor, responsabilidad, es velar porque jamás se rompa el delicado equilibrio que nos mantiene vivos – el anciano se retiró a un lado, dejando al Comandante General Yamamoto delante del sofisticado equipo de altavoces donado a la academia por el departamento de investigación.

- Señores, como bien dijo mi querido amigo y colega, su deber de hora en más será mantener el orden y la disciplina tanto en el mundo humano como en el espiritual y lograr ascender con fuerza y empeño dentro de los trece escuadrones del Seireitei – les hablaba a los recién graduados shinigamis, entre los cuales se encontraba un muy distraído Byakuya. – Ahora, me honra anunciar, que haremos entrega de los diplomas y distintivos, junto con los nombramientos a los nuevos shinigamis que hoy saldrán por la puerta de nuestra Academia

El murmullo entre los presentes se hizo más notable una vez hubo dejado el lugar el Comandante. Una mujer shinigami de aspecto respetable tomó el supuesto micrófono y se colocó a un lado. Byakuya sintió un codazo desde atrás y una voz femenina que lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- Presta atención o harás el ridículo – dijo. El chico carraspeó con desagrado por el comentario.

Uno a uno la mujer fue nombrando a los egresados.

- ¿Quién crees que será el destacado en esta oportunidad? – un hombre obeso de aspecto renegado, pero con vestimenta de calidad, hablaba con otro hombre, de un porte elegante y unos anchos bigotes blancos, que llevaba un traje de shinigami y un haori.

- No lo sé, pero espero que sea mi nieto. He estado ansiando este momento desde que nació – comentó orgulloso el anciano.

- ¿Nieto? ¿Es ese chiquillo insolente que una vez conocí en tu mansión? – preguntó con falsa curiosidad el otro hombre.

- Si, el mismo. Pero no lo reconocerías jamás si lo vieras – sonrió – Ahora es un hombre y no tiene ni pizca de lo que solía ser años atrás

- Disculpe, señor – una voz femenina muy temblorosa interrumpió a los dos hombres, llamando la atención del gordo.

- Si, Hisana, déjanos las bebidas y vete a ver a los shihigamis, tal vez y ligues algo – bromeó.

- Pobre chica, déjala tranquila - lo regañó el anciano.

- Bah…

- Y finalmente, daremos por finalizada esta entrega de distintivos, nombrando al último en la lista pero no menos importante. Aquel que entrará como tercero al mando del sexto escuadrón, y que recibirá el galardón de mejor estudiante de esta promoción – la voz de la mujer que dirigía el acto se llenó de orgullo – demos un aplauso – miró al Comandante, quién le hizo una señal afirmativa con la cabeza – al heredero de uno de los más prestigiosos clanes nobles de nuestra Sociedad de Almas – Hisana miró al escenario, prestando especial atención a lo que decía la shinigami. Había notado que Byakuya aún no había sido nombrado y no esperaba que fuera el tan bien nombrado mejor estudiante. – Recibamos a Kuchiki – los ojos de la morena se abrieron al escuchar el apellido - Byakuya

Un fuerte aplauso estalló en el auditorio, en el cual varios de los recientemente nombrados comentaban por lo bajo cosas sin sentido sobre Byakuya, quién se levantó protocolarmente de su asiento en la última fila, siendo animado por una muy emocionada Rangiku.

Escuchaba cometarios poco cordiales acerca del galardón obtenido por el noble, pero hizo oídos sordos mientras se abría paso entre la multitud que lo saludaba ruidosamente. Mientras, intentaba localizar a su abuelo con los ojos y el reiatsu.

Llegó al escenario, subió las incómodas escaleras de madera y giró, sólo para ser cegado por la luz del sol que se estaba comenzando a ocultar en el horizonte. Cuando recuperó del todo la visión, ya lo habían llenado de distintivos y sobres lacrados y uno de los profesores más antiguos le daba la mano y le decía algo que no le interesaba escuchar.

Miró hacia la derecha y notó que en el palco principal estaba parado su abuelo, con las manos hacia atrás, mostrando una inevitable y orgullosa sonrisa al público y eso lo llenó de cierto regocijo, pero, a su lado, vio a una persona que recordaba desagradable y que ni siquiera se esforzaba en recordad su apellido. Grande fue su asombro al ver a la chica que estaba junto a él. Hisana.

Por un momento sus sentidos se anularon completamente y apenas si sintió cuando la mujer que anteriormente lo presentó lo tomó por el brazo y lo acompañó escaleras abajo, induciéndolo a que retomara su posición anterior.

- Kuchiki-dono – dijo suavemente la mujer – Kuchiki – repitió pasados unos segundos al notar que el chico no respondía - ¡Byakuya! – elevó el tono.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él, por inercia.

- Vuelve a tu asiento – susurró nuevamente mientras saludaba disimulando a la turba que se quería acercar al recientemente galardonado.

Rangiku, que había notado el terrible cambio de su compañero, se acercó sonriente y saludándolo desde atrás, abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes con brutalidad. Llegó con Byakuya, y, con una mueca cómplice, tomó el lugar de la profesora.

- Vamos, será mejor ir a tu habitación – sugirió, sin respuesta por parte del shinigami.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Meditaba sentado en posición de loto bajo el mismo cerezo de siempre. Estaba intentando concentrarse desde hacía más de hora y cuarto sin resultados positivos. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido en su graduación y en el rostro sorprendido que traía Hisana en ese momento. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan descuidado de no decirle oportunamente de dónde venía? ¿Qué era lo que temía al hacerlo?

Abrió un poco su ojo izquierdo y comprobó que el sol aún no había salido del todo. Era muy temprano en la mañana y hacía tiempo que estaba sentado allí esperando. Necesitaba verla cuanto antes y excusarse por su comportamiento anterior. Le había ocultado demasiado como para una simple disculpa y se temía que ella no quisiera escucharlo.

Un ruido de algo metálico cayendo lo distrajo, pero no se inmutó. Prefirió agudizar el oído sabiendo que no podía ser Hisana aún, era demasiado temprano.

Luego, unas voces femeninas a lo lejos y más ruidos, que después de unos minutos cesaron. La calma volvió al lugar cuando los rayos del sol comenzaban a calentar el ambiente. Era hora de subir al árbol y esperar a por ella.

Buscó entre loas hojas tupidas y la vio. Llevaba un kimono negro con detalles en amarillo y celeste, era sencillo, pero no por eso dejaba de lucirse en ella. Desde hacía un tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en Hisana como una mujer bonita y simple, con quién se estaba demasiado bien como para querer volver a su lado cada vez que pudiese.

Metido en sus pensamientos, no notó en qué momento ella se acercó al cerezo y miró hacia arriba, seguramente intentando encontrar a Byakuya, pero no lograba verlo a causa de la frondosidad del árbol y su nuevo traje negro.

- ¿Por qué? – susurró la chica mientras se agachaba a recoger unas cerezas que había en el suelo. – Ahora… - una nueva palabra que parecía triste - ¿dónde estarás? – se agachó y tomó una flor. Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás y viró, intentando volver. Pero, en ese instante, usando shumpo, Byakuya apareció delante de ella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ella lo miró a los ojos, pero inmediatamente bajó la vista, bastante sonrojada.

- Te vi ayer en la ceremonia – rompió el hielo el chico, viendo que ella no reaccionaba. Tampoco logró que hablara. – Yo – bajó la vista y una desagradable molestia atragantó sus palabras.

- No es necesario que me explique nada, Kuchiki-sama – recalcó el apellido. – Soy yo la que no debería estar aquí junto a usted – Hisana amagó a retirase, mas Byakuya la tomó suavemente del brazo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que no podía estar ahí, hablando tan informalmente con uno de los representantes de las familias nobles más prestigiosas. Ella era una simple empleada y él, un shinigami rico y poderoso.

- No – no sabía exactamente qué decir en ese momento – no te vayas. Yo – Hisana lo miró, con sus ojos expectantes, pero aún sintiendo que no debía estar ahí y que él no tenía que haber pronunciado esas palabras – quiero que te quedes conmigo – terminó la frase y ella se sonrojó, pero no quitó su vista de Byakuya. No podía resistir a sus propias ganas de estar con él. Ella tampoco quería irse de allí – Hisana – dijo su nombre más para escucharlo él que para llamarla, y ella se acercó a él – necesito que te quedes conmigo – se miraron por unos instantes, ella sonrió.

- Me quedaré contigo

* * *

**Noche 4: Invierno**

_Dedicada a Rangiku y Gin_

_"If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you… away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down… on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say"  
_


	4. Invierno

**Noche 4****: "Invierno"**

_Basada en:__ "Things I'll never say" de Avril Lavigne_

_Personajes:__ Gin Ichimaru & Rangiku Matsumoto_

_Aclaración:__ Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes tampoco, es todo obra del gran maestro Kubo Tite._

* * *

"_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you… away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down… on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say"_

* * *

Nota: El cambio entre los recuerdos y lo que está transcurriendo están marcados con una barra (/).

* * *

- Y habiendo finalizado la lectura del informe mensual, doy por terminada esta junta ordinaria de capitanes – dijo el teniente Sasakibe.

- Pst – chistó alguien. – Pst – insistió, hasta que el capitán Hitsugaya, harto del ruidito tedioso, giró sus ojos para ver medio cuerpo de su teniente, Rangiku Matsumoto, molestando al teniente Hisagi. – Pst – nuevamente. Toushiro carraspeó suavemente, intentando en vano callar el ruido exasperante que hacía la chica, pero nada cambió.

- ¿Alguna pregunta, señores? – dijo finalmente el teniente Sasakibe, quién obraba de maestro de ceremonias de esa reunión. Nadie contestó. Los ruidos suaves persistían a las espaldas del capitán del décimo escuadrón que no entraba ya en sus casillas.

- ¡Teniente! – la voz de Rangiku hizo que Toushiro se sobresaltara, cambiara su posición habitual por una incómoda y ridícula, y la mirara perforándola. – Tengo una pregunta

- La escuchamos, teniente Matsumoto – respondió calmadamente Chojiro.

- ¿Qué harán con todo lo que no sirva? – la pregunta ocasionó un murmullo general, calmado sólo por la tos forzada del Comandante General, quién se paró de su sillón y se adelantó unos pasos.

- Las cosas que no estén destruidas serán almacenadas durante treinta días en uno de los galpones de la Academia, luego se procederá a la quema de éstas – afirmó con severidad. Rangiku suspiró aliviada.

- Muchas gracias

Entró con desgano al despacho y depositó su cuerpo sobre el sillón, provocando un estruendo importante. Detrás de ella, llegó el Capitán, mirándola con resentimiento.

- ¿Piensas quedarte allí mucho tiempo? – preguntó sin esconder su molestia. – Necesito trabajar en paz y además, tu tienes cosas qué hacer – afirmó.

- ¡Capitán! – gritó sobresaltada. – No sabía que me había seguido – él la miró mal. – Es que no sé… ¿qué debería hacer? – se cruzó de brazos y miró al techo. Suspiró - ¿Debería buscarlo o simplemente olvidarlo? – Toushiro entendía cada vez menos. Primero aquella pregunta y ahora éstas.

- ¿De qué hablas, Matsumoto? – se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó. Ella mantuvo silencio hasta pasados unos cuantos minutos. Se paró en seco, el Capitán la miró por sobre el papel que sostenía.

- Iré – dijo, y caminó hacia la puerta, parando al oír el tono de voz de Hitsugaya.

- ¡Matsumoto! – gritó. - ¿A dónde vas?

- Necesito recuperar una cosa que es mía y que estaba en la Academia. Supongo qu- se detuvo al ver la cara desorbitada del chico.

- ¿Ahora? ¡Tenemos mucho qué hacer!

- Es que… - miró hacia otra parte, sonrojada – si no voy ahora no podré ir más… ¡estoy decidida! – gritó feliz y sonriente. Luego salió, dejando abierta la puerta.

- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?

/

_- ¡No corras más! __¡Te estoy hablando! – gritó a la nada, sabiendo que nadie estaba allí. Suspiró con nerviosismo. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto es ridículo – bufó y entró en el pequeño e improvisado refugio hecho de madera y pieles en el que vivía desde hacía un tiempo._

_Se se__ntó junto al fuego y frotó sus heladas manos con energía. Sabía de sobra que él no volvería hasta más de una semana o tal vez dos, o quizá nunca. Estaba por entrar en la Academia de Shinigamis y eso no era menor. Aunque no comprendía cuál era el apuro. Habían aprendido a sobrellevar esa vida de almas que tienen hambre y vivían felices…_

_No, no eran felices._

_Tampoco los shinigamis lo eran, no al menos los que ella recordaba. Suspiró y vio frente a sus ojos el vapor que formó su aliento. Estaba sola._

/

- ¿En qué tonterías estoy pensando? – se dijo para si misma mientras corría usando shumpo en dirección a la Academia.

Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Aquello le pertenecía, le pertenecía a ambos y no podía dejar que también se desvaneciera en el aire. Apretó los dientes con cuasi furia e hizo que rechinen. Otra vez la había dejado sola, otra vez se había ido sin dejar rastros, por eso debía ir cuanto antes a recuperar lo que le pertenecía.

/

_Se había quedado dormida en medio de las cobijas. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a algún fantasma de su pasado que no quería recordar y la noche y el frío parecían eternos._

_Un pequeño ruido no logró despertarla, pero sí que se arropara más. Una ráfaga helada surcó la pequeña habitación y el fuego chispeó rabioso, logrando inquietarla sólo un poco._

_Una sombra se acercó lentamente, hincándose a su lado, con frío aterrador. Sus manos temblorosas deseaban tocarla. Se veía hermosa rodeada de frazadas y almohadas. Sonrió para si, sabiendo que nadie lo miraba._

_Ella era tan especial que no se atrevía a decírselo. Había sido su salvación, su cable a tierra dentro de la locura desenfrenada que fue siempre su vida y ahora, lo seguía siendo. Ahora más que nunca. Ahora que tenía motivos para ser la bestia que realmente era._

_Agitó su cabeza, inconscientemente, intentando borrar aquellos pensamientos y volviendo a ese mágico momento. Volviendo a la belleza y ternura de su compañera dormida. La arropó y se acomodó a su lado, sin tocarla, tumbado boca arriba y con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza._

_Miraba la oscuridad del techo, sólo alumbrada por la tenue luz que emitía el fuego de la chimenea. Estaban solos en ese mundo suyo que crearon desde que se vieron por primera vez y ella dormía tan serena. Enloquecía de sólo pensar que podía ser suya cuando quisiera y se recriminaba pensar aquello. ¿Quién era él para decidir eso?_

_Un ruido lo inquietó. ¿Esos sueños otra vez? No tenía ya dudas de que sus poderes de shinigami estabas listos para salir, pero no podía permitirse flaquear, ella no pertenecía a aquel mundo impuro, lleno de seres inservibles que podrían quebrarla en mil pedazos._

_Se giró y la acarició por sobre las mantas. Su cuerpo aún estaba frío y no quería molestarla. Admiraba su paciencia. Nunca había dudado en esperarlo, en seguir ahí firme donde él la había dejado y se sentía infinitamente agradecido por eso._

_Rangiku abrió los ojos torpemente, creyendo que aún estaba dormida. Oyó una respiración entrecortada venir desde su espalda y quiso sonreír, pero no podía ser verdad. Apretó sus ojos, para seguir soñando y sintió que una mano acarició su cabello. Tomó repentinamente esa mano y notó que estaba helada. Era él, estaba segura. Sólo él tenía esas manos._

_Volteó desesperadamente, como si fuera a desvanecerse en ese instante y ahí estaba viéndola con esos ojos que sólo tiene para ella. Sonrió de felicidad. Él había regresado._

/

Miró la gran puerta blanca y suspiró unas cuantas veces antes de entrar. No podía dejar de pensar en él y en todo lo que habían pasado juntos. En sus ausencias y en sus encuentros. Y aún en la última vez que lo vio y que no supo si sería la última. Aquellas palabras y todas las anteriores. Las sabía verdad, aunque olieran a mentira.

/

_Alguien susurraba palabras en sus o__ídos. Zumbaba un insecto, algo raro en esa época invernal. La nieve cubría gran parte del pueblo y hacía días que no podía salir de su casa._

_Era una bonita __casa en el centro de uno de los distritos medios del Rukongai. Al fin podía decir que tenía una vida decente. Con sus primeros ahorros, Gin había comprado esa casita y se la había entregado para que estuviera cómoda. Se negaba rotundamente a que viviera con otras almas y también, aunque tuviera que soportar las quejas, a que ella sea shinigami._

_Ya habían pasado __cuatro meses desde su última visita y todavía lo esperaba cada mañana con ansias. No sabía bien el por qué, pero él llegaba de mañana, al menos desde que había ascendido. Suspiró y cerró la cortina, cansada de ver nevar tupido y el susurro seguía molestando, como desde hacía tiempo._

_Se miró en el espe__jo y creyó que debía arreglarse más, por si él volvía. Tenía que lograr que de una vez por todas le propusiera casamiento. Sabía que era una locura, pero esa era su meta, su gran cometido. Lo amaba y sabía que él también. Pero Gin no era de esos hombres. Nunca le había expresado en palabras lo que sentía y eso era lo que ella más necesitaba._

_Soltó su cabello __y lo peinó, dejándolo suelto. Delineó sus ojos color negro y tampoco faltó un toque de labial rosado. Todo debía ser perfecto. El kimono blanco, con flores color violeta que tanto le gustaba y sus medias blancas también, inmaculadas._

_Volvió al espejo una vez __hubo finalizado y ensayó poses y palabras para cuando llegara._

_- Quisiera verte frente a mi – se ri__ó de si misma, – apoyado sobre una rodilla – cerró sus ojos con cierta vergüenza, – extendiéndome un anillo con un gran diamante – giró. - ¡Si, quiero casarme contigo! – gritó, abrazándose a si misma. – Quiero estar contigo cada día – sonrió pícaramente mirándose fijo al espejo – y cada noche – se sentó. Silencio. Su expresión se tornó un poco más triste. - ¿Por qué no me salen estas palabras cuando te veo? – protestó._

/

- Buenos días – el guardia la miró de arriba abajo - ¿Qué desea?

- Soy la Teniente Rangiku Matsumoto, necesito retirar algunas pertenencias del depósito

- Ya sé quién es – malhumorado. - ¿Tiene permiso?

- ¿Permiso? – algo confundida.

- Necesita un permiso especial de alguna autoridad de la Academia

/

_La puerta se abrió. Primero pensó que estaba alucinando, pero cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido que hacía la zampakutoh chocando contra la pared cuando él la colgaba en el perchero, supo que no era así._

_Decidió no salir desesperadamente de su ha__bitación. No podía mostrarse así frente a él, aunque le resultaba muy difícil. Creía enloquecer esperando esos segundos en los que él recorrió el camino desde la entrada hasta la pieza y al fin, golpeó la puerta y abrió con precaución, sin esperar a que ella contestara._

_La vio allí __parada, con ese bonito kimono y notó que estaba arreglada. Quiso sonreír, pero los nervios lo detuvieron. No podía dejar de pensar en que necesitaba estar con ella, necesitaba tenerla cerca, besarla, abrazarla, darle todo._

_- Hola – seco y nervioso__, salió de la boca de Rangiku._

_- Hola – contestó Gin, __disimulando su emoción._

_Ella tomó la iniciativa __y se acercó un par de pasos y él, no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Quedó uno frente a otro, mirándose, acercándose cada vez más. Gin emanaba aún un aura helada, producto del frío que trajo consigo del exterior y Rangiku olía a perfume, un dulce aroma que penetraba en las fosas nasales del chico, volviéndolo loco._

/

Una shinigami de pequeña estatura la guió hasta el lugar donde encontraría, al fin, sus cosas.

- Aquí es – la miró con una sonrisa. – Encontrará una caja con sus pertenencias que tiene su nombre. Cuando termine, cierre y avise en la oficina, por favor – abrió la puerta. – Suerte – se retiró.

- Gracias

El lugar era poco agradable y olía a humedad. Rangiku se preguntaba si sus cosas aún estarían allí. Buscó con mucha paciencia, temiendo encontrar su caja. No podía pensar en qué cosas recordaría al ver aquello que buscaba.

Tragó saliva al leer su nombre. Estiró la mano temblorosa y alcanzó la caja, que no era tan grande como parecía. Sopló y el polvo salió, formando una gran nube gris. Probablemente nadie la habría tocado en años. Le temblaban las piernas y por eso se sentó sobre un gran bulto que encontró en su camino. Con desmesurada precaución abrió el recipiente. Había varios papeles, algunas cartas y unas cuantas piezas de bijouterie barata y otras, no tanto. Una pequeña cajita de madera y un pañuelo rosado.

/

_La __besó. No podía contenerse más, nunca antes le había sucedido algo como lo que le pasaba en ese momento. Jamás él había sentido tanta necesidad de besarla como en ese preciso instante. Y ella se aferró a su cuello como si fuera la última vez que lo iba a ver en su vida._

_Ambos se entrelazaban ardientemente, siempre buscando la boca del otro, sedientos. Sin desprenderse, se sentaron en la cama. Gin tomó su rostro, queriendo separarse. No podía saber qué era lo que podría hacer si seguían y no quería permitirse semejante cosa, no con ella. Pero Rangiku hizo caso omiso a lo que él quería y comenzó a desatar el brillante kimono negro de shinigami. El obi cayó en segundos al suelo y el kimono se abrió, dejando ver la cintura del hakama debajo de la pálida piel de Gin, que instantáneamente paró en seco, para observarla detenidamente._

_¿Acaso estaba pensando en entregarse a él sin importar nada más? ¿Acaso él era tan importante para ella? ¿No se había percatado de que era sólo una bestia asesina? ¿O simplemente no le importaba aquello?_

_Rangiku parecía leer sus pensamientos. Instintivamente metió sus manos dentro del traje__, erizando la piel del chico, que volvió a besarla olvidando todos sus pruritos. Ya no importaba nada más que ellos dos allí, solos, besándose apasionadamente. Gin la tomó por la cintura suavemente y la incitó a recostarse. Ella sentía que le sobraba la ropa, pero no quiso hacer nada para no interrumpir su propia labor, acariciando fervientemente el pecho de su amado._

_Al apoyar su espalda sobre el colchón, el obi de su kimono se aflojó, desnudando parte de su pecho. Gin la observó con lujuria, queriendo arrancar el trozo de tela que lo separaba de los enormes pechos de la chica. Ansioso, llevó sus manos hacia el borde del traje, rozando cada centímetro de ella, provocando escalofríos. Volvió a besarla mientras abría el kimono blanco y la acariciaba._

_El calor era insoportable, aún con el frío que hacía afuera. La nieve había comenzado a tapar nuevamente la entrada a la casa. Pero a ellos eso los tenía sin cuidado alguno. El hakama era lo único que tenía puesto Gin y ella, nada. Se miraban profundamente, como si no se conocieran del todo. Tantas cosas habían sucedido entre ellos, tantas sin decirse nada. Por eso, seguramente, ambos sentían que en ese momento todas ellas querían salir juntas._

_Se trenzaron en un nuevo beso, más apasionado que los anteriores. No tardó más que segundos en caer la última prenda al suelo, donde yacían el resto, desparramadas sin cuidado. Sus manos exploraban absolutamente toda la superficie corporal de cada uno de ellos, notando cada rincón y cada marca. Todo era nuevo, aunque ya se hubieran visto desnudos miles de veces antes._

_- Volviste – dijo ella entre jadeos, mientras él le besaba el cuello._

_- No hables ahora – le susurró al oído. Lo único que había ido a hacer allí era a decirle algo que no venía al caso en ese momento. No podía desaprovechar ni un segundo de su tiempo con ella. Y eso haría._

_Le levantó las piernas con las manos, que le temblaban de emoción. Y ella las amarró a su cintura, entrelazando sus pies. Sus intimidades se rozaron por un momento y ella arqueó su espalda, mostrándole que estaba lista y esperando el siguiente paso. Una sonrisa casi animal se desprendió de los labios de Gin, que sin pensarlo dos veces, se introdujo con cierta violencia dentro de ella, provocando un gemido de dolor._

_De pronto el ambiente se tornó denso. Los dos se quedaron inmóviles, él dentro de ella. Rangiku pasó sus manos por detrás de la nuca del shinigami y lo atrajo hacia su boca, mostrándole que estaba bien. No hablaría después de lo que él le había pedido y si, había dolido un poco, pero la sensación había desistido. _

_De a poco retomó el ritmo, meciéndose lentamente de atrás hacia delante. La molestia se transformaba en placer y unos nuevos gemidos se escuchaban retumbar en la casa._

/

Tomó el pañuelo y sintió su perfume con una aspiración muy profunda. Aquel aroma enloquecedor que le traía infinitos recuerdos caló sus huesos y volvió a sentir el frío que sentía cuando era niña y todavía no lo conocía. Suspiró, volviendo a tomar consciencia de lo que en realidad estaba haciendo y sonrió, con nostalgia.

Tantas cosas habían pasado desde aquellos tiempos en los que no le preocupaba más que el regreso de Gin y su estadía junto a él en el lugar en el que estaban viviendo de momento. Dobló el pañuelo y lo volvió a guardar, en la caja.

No quería tocar la cajita de Madera, todavía era demasiado pronto para hacerlo y no estaba preparada. ¿Todavía estaría allí eso? Volvió a soltar un suspiro profundo y triste. Lo extrañaba.

/

_Gin dormía profundamente junto a Rangiku, abrazándola por la __cintura. Estaba recostado sobre su lado derecho. Tenían sus piernas entrelazadas debajo de las pesadas mantas y aún permanecían desnudos. La noche los había sorprendido sin haber salido de su habitación. Rangiku lo observaba detenidamente. Soñaba quién sabe con qué mientras su expresión era relajada y hasta feliz._

_¿Por qué no podían tener una vida as__í? ¿Por qué sólo tenía que esperar indefinidamente hasta que él se le diera la gana de regresar a verla? Todo sería distinto ahora que se había entregado a él y que Gin le había demostrado que ella era algo más que su simple compañera de toda la vida. Estaba segura de que él la amaba y no pararía hasta que se lo dijera. Quería casarse con él y formar la familia que siempre soñó y no seguir esperando. No quería esperarlo más, nunca más. Quería compartir todo a su lado, por más duro y peligroso que fuera. Y si para lograrlo debía ser una shinigami, lo haría sin ninguna duda._

/

Los papeles no eran demasiado importantes. Eran notas que sólo ella entendía y nadie más. Pero eso no era lo que realmente había ido a buscar. Allí, dentro de esa cajita de madera, estaba la prueba de que Gin la amaba, de que él era el único hombre que importaba en su vida. Todo estaba guardado en esa cajita.

/

– _¿A qu__é viniste? – estaba absolutamente segura de que él no estaba allí por casualidad ni había ido simplemente de visita. Quería saber el motivo y lo primero que hizo al verlo despertar fue interrogarlo._

– _Yo – titubeó. Estaba decidido a proponerle aquello que había estado pensando en las últimas semanas muy seriamente. Pero también dudaba. Estaba cómodo entre los brazos y las piernas tibias de Rangiku y eso lo llenaba de dudas. ¿Debía corromper aquella relación tan pura que los unía? ¿Era absolutamente necesario hacer las cosas de esa única forma? – vine a pedirte – los ojos de Rangiku brillaban con emoción y anhelo. ¿Qué era lo que le pediría? ¿Tal vez que lo acompañara? __¿O que se casara con él? __Gin tragó saliva. – Quiero que entres en la Academia – soltó, muy serio. _

– _¿Academia? – sorprendida. _

– _Si, quisiera que te convirtieras en shinigami – estaba convencido de eso. Así sería más fácil cuidar de ella, protegerla y que nada le sucediera. Estaba seguro que llegaría a mucho si se lo proponía y también que ella diría que si._

– _¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? – no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo negándole aquella oportunidad fuera él mismo el que se lo estuviera pidiendo. Era un gran paso. Aunque se sentía un poco decepcionada porque no le había propuesto matrimonio. De todas formas, era un gran paso. Sonrió._

– _Por supuesto – la abrazó fuertemente, acercándola._

– _Seré shinigami, y estaré junto a ti_

/

Tomó la caja entre las manos y le pareció mucho más pequeña de lo que la recordaba. En ella estaban grabadas una G y una R, entrelazadas. Recordaba cada movimiento que había hecho cuando las marcó allí.

Estaba segura de que Gin no recordaría lo que había en esa caja. Nunca fue de esos hombres que se fijan en los detalles, ni tampoco le molestaba que fuera así. Pero, había guardado aquel pequeño recuerdo que mantenía en secreto con mucho recelo. Por eso lo había dejado entre sus cosas de la Academia, para que nadie nunca lo descubra.

/

– _¿Ya te vas? – preguntó, mirando cómo Gin abría la ventana de su bonito cuarto en la Academia. Hacía dos años que estaba estudiando allí y aún faltaba para que esté lista. Gin la visitaba periódicamente por las noches y compartían momentos juntos. A veces sólo charlaban y otras no tanto._

– _Ya es hora de que parta, sino el Capitán sospechará – se acercó a Rangiku, que estaba parada en medio de la habitación. Su kimono rosado estaba abierto y dejaba ver su piel debajo._

– _¿Cuánd– no dejó que terminara de hablar, tapándole la boca con un dedo. Esbozó una sonrisa._

– _No digas nada y toma esto – le entregó una pequeña cajita de madera. Ella lo tomó suavemente entre sus manos, sin decir palabra. Acto seguido, Gin la besó en la mejilla y se fue. Rangiku quedó estática._

/

Tenía la caja entre sus manos y dudaba en abrirla. ¿Todavía estaría aquello allí? ¿O alguien lo habría tomado? No podía ser, nadie sabía de su existencia. Quitó el seguro metálico, cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la tapa.

/

_¿Qué podía ser lo que había dentro de esa caja? Se sentó en el tatami y suspiró varias veces antes de poder abrir el seguro. Estaba lista para lo que fuera._

_Su__ corazón quería salir de su pecho, mientras su cerebro repasaba las miles de posibilidades sobre el probable contenido de la caja. Al fin, la abrió._

– _¿Una nota? – dijo sorprendida. Tomó el papel doblado y lo abrió con cuidado._

"_Mi corazón te pertenece". La letra de Gin era desprolija y temblorosa, pero era suya. Apretó el papel contra su pecho y sonrió, conmovida. Nunca le diría que la amaba, pero esa era muestra suficiente para confirmarlo._

/

Cuando abrió los ojos, dentro de la cajita estaba la nota. La tomó y apoyó el continente en sus piernas, que le temblaban. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la leyó, que no podía saber cuanto había sido exactamente.

Desdobló el papel y no cabía dentro de si misma. No era la misma nota.

"Te amo, Gin"


End file.
